Sailor Scout of the Past
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Serenity Wheeler didn't know what to expect in Domino. Even less Bakura giving her a Millennium Item.
1. Sailor Scout of the Sun

Addie: Okay, I'm rewriting this story.

Seto: for the third time.

Addie: Whatever Seto. I don't won Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Key: _/Yamis to Hikaris/ _/Hikaris to Yamis/

Sailor Scout of the Sun

------------------------------------------------------

"This Crystal, Ma'at, has the ability to corrupt all or save all," the god of the forge told the goddess. "I know, dear Hephaestus," a blonde woman said taking the crystal. "But this crystal can be broken right?" The god nodded his head and Ma'at picked up on of his hammers. "Why do you wish to break it?" Hephaestus asked crossing his arms. "Wouldn't it be wiser to keep it as a whole?"

"No," Ma'at said slamming the hammer down. The crystal broke into three pieces and Ma'at smiled. "Hephaestus, I give you the crystals of Truth, Justice, and Order," she told him. "The Illusion Silver Crystal will be given to Selenity. The Shikon Jewel shall go to the Far East and Given to Gaia's daughter." "Where will the Millennium Crystal be going?" Hephaestus asked. "It will return to Egypt with me," she told him. "You're giving these girls a lot of power, Ma'at," Hephaestus told her. "Are you sure that they can handle it? Wouldn't it be better if you had some young men?"

"Can we really risk it?" she asked. "I have foreseen what the Millennium Items do to men and women alike. I would feel safer if these crystals were in the hands of three innocent girls who want for nothing." Hephaestus smiled then handed her the other two crystals. "Take them to Eros," he told her. "He will be able to shoot them to the moon and the Far East."

"Thank you Hephaestus for making these," Ma'at told him. "Just keep them away form the other gods!" he told her. "Hephaestus, my son, why did you make her that crystal?" Hera asked walking into the ironworks. "Mother, she alone understands the balance of good and evil," he told her. "The crystal is to help her in keeping our goddess, Eris, form destroying all she created."

----------------5,000 years later------------------------------

Serenity Wheeler smiled as she walked up to her new school. She was a little nervous about the first day but she strengthened her resolve and walked through the gates. She looked around forgetting where she was walking and bumped into someone. The boy turned around and Serenity gasped. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba," she told him. Kaiba raised and eyebrow at her.

'Where the hell is the rest of them?' he thought looking around for them. "Were are your friends." Serenity blinked at the civil tone in his voice. He clearly knew who she was yet he had not made fun of her. Kaiba smirked at the confused look on her face. "I don't mind Yugi, Ryou, and Malik," he told her. "But your brother and the others are really good at pissing me off." Serenity giggled and Kaiba smirked again. "Well, I'm sorry about my brother, Mr. Kaiba," she told him. "Joey is really good at running his mouth." Kaiba laughed softly and Serenity blushed. She didn't know what to think of him anymore.

"Well, Miss Wheeler, it seems you're lost," he said holding out his arm. "Allow me to escort you to the office." Serenity linked her arm with his and smiled. "Why thank you, Mister Kaiba," she told him. The pair walked into the building unknown to them three little lights hid in the bushes. "I don't believe it," the white haired light said. "Kaiba was being nice?" the blonde asked. "Well, I have the whole thing recorded," the calico said. "Atemu was right about Kaiba staring at Serenity during Battle City.

"What do you think Joey will say?" Ryou asked.

_/If he's smart he'll leave the priest and dragon alone./_ Bakura told him.

/Priest and the Dragon?/ Ryou asked.

"Hey, Ryou, what did Bakura say?" Malik asked. Ryou turned to them. "Bakura thinks that Joey should leave them alone," the told them. "He also called Serenity Dragon." The three lights climbed out of the bush and headed for class. The day passed slowly and Serenity had found out about Kaiba's fangirls. They had told her to stay away form him. Serenity had told them that Kaiba was not theirs and she could talk to him all she wanted. Duke and Tristan had come to her aid along with her brother.

"Joey, I could have handle it," she told him. "I know, sis," he told her. "But that's what you got me for." At lunch she sighed in relief. Duke and Tristan were in some of her classes and they had opted to sit on either side of her. Joey didn't recognize that she had grown. Tea talked on and on about how she and Yugi would get married. Serenity had snorted at this. She could see the Pharaoh plain as day and blinked when she saw the spirit attacking Yugi's neck. Of course she could see all kinds of ghost.

She saw her brother waving at her to come join his table, but she saw Yugi pointing at Kaiba's table. Ryou and Malik were giggling softly. Malik winked at her. Serenity smirked then made her way over to him. She put her tray down and Kaiba looked up. "You're nailing the last nail in my coffin," he told her. "Well, I'm old enough to make my own decisions," she told him. Kaiba looked over to see three little angles whistling. "Yeah, I believe you." he said pulling out his lunch. Serenity raised an eyebrow at the simple paper bag.

"Even if I'm rich, I'm just like every other teenager who doesn't get up in the morning," he told her pulling out a sandwich. "I never had time to eat all that food that my competitor's do. Besides this is healthier." Serenity giggled as Kaiba pulled out an apple. "You think with all those attacks one would stay away from apples," she told him. Kaiba looked up at her then at the apple. He threw it up into the air and caught a glimpse of Joey's angry face. The apple fell back into his hand and he smirked.

"They may be his symbol but the only thing people have to fear is the thing eating the apple," he told her. "So what class to you have next?" he asked. Serenity dug around in her bag and pulled out the wrinkled schedule. Kaiba raise an eyebrow but took it. "I think its Mythology," she told him. "Well, I'll walk you to class," he said standing up.

Over at their normal lunch table, Joey was seeping out anger. It was so bad that all of the Yamis came out. "Joey, clam down," Atem said glaring at him. Yugi was upset and Atem went into overprotective mode. "It was bound to happen anyway," Bakura said laying his head on the table. Marik looked over at him confused and Atem sighed. "What do you mean?" Atem asked. "She's that damn dragon," Bakura told the group. "She was bound to return to her master's side eventually."

"What da hell are you talking about Bakura!" Joey yelled. Bakura stood up and Atem stood between them. "What I'm saying, dog, is that your baby sister is Kisara!" Bakura yelled back. Atem and Marik pulled Bakura away from him and out of the lunchroom. "Bakura, what was that all about?" Atem asked. "She can see us!" he yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity sighed as she walked back home. Today had been tough but she got through. She even got to poke Kaiba in the side to wake him up. "Mrs. Text is too hard," she whined opening the door to her apartment. "Papa, I'm home!" She saw an arm shoot up and wave at her before it dropped. Serenity walked over and sighed. Her dad wasn't the best in the world but he was there for her. "Papa, how many have you had today?" she asked. Jacob Wheeler turned to his daughter with puppy eyes and she sighed. "Seto was right," she sighed. Jacob snapped his gaze back and gave her a pointed look.

"Who is Seto and should I call your brother?" he asked. Serenity smacked him on his head and glared. "Seto Kaiba, and he's really sweet," she told him. "But I'm not looking for a boyfriend just a friend." Jacob raised an eyebrow when he heard the name. His little girl was talking to Kaiba? And if he remembered right, Joey had complained about this Seto Kaiba.

"Serenity, I'm taking you and your brother to school tomorrow," Jacob said and serenity gasped. "I want to meet this Kaiba."

--------------------------------

Joey and Serenity sat in the car the next day. They parked at the school and got out. Joey made a beeline for his friends and Kaiba was walking into the gate. "Serenity!" he yelled walking over to her. "Good morning Seto," she said waving at him. Kaiba stopped walking when he saw the man behind her. 'I'm in trouble,' he thought.

_/It could be worse, Front/_ a voice told him. _/You knew she would tell her family sometime./_

/Yeah, but I didn't think I would have to meet him until after she and I were dating/ Seto shot back.

_/All apart of your master plan, Seto?/_ the voice asked. _/How long have you plotted this out? Since Battle City?/_

Kaiba ignored the voice in his head. It had been there since Battle City when he had seen the Millennium Rod. But the Rod was in Malik's possession and Kaiba didn't feel like messing with it. "Seto, this is my dad Jacob Wheeler," Serenity told him. Kiaba snapped out of his thoughts and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," he said putting on a business air. "Nice to meet you too," Jacob said shaking his hand.

Kaiba felt a cold sweat come on as the man sized him up. He was in trouble and that voice was laughing at him. "Tell me, Mister Kaiba, what do you think of Joey and Serenity?" Jacob asked. Kaiba thought for a minute then smirked. "Your son is a third rate dueling mutt," he spoke and Serenity gasped. "Your daughter is an angel who should not be related to said mutt." Serenity waited for her father's reaction fearing that he would hate Kaiba. Jacob smirked then laughed.

"You remind me of an old friend," he laughed. "He used to go callin' me a mutt and I'd turn around and call him a cat-boy. I miss him though. His wife died after his second son was born. Sad thing was when the youngest was five my friend was in an accident. Never did find out what happened to Seto and Mokuba." Jacob shook his head and said goodbye to them. Kaiba felt his knees weaken. Serenity turned in time to see him fall.

"Seto, are you okay?" she asked. Kaiba shook his head then lead her into the building. The day passed and Ryou was waiting at the gates of the school. He had been promised night of magic, wonder, and cream puffs if he let Bakura talk to Serenity. He had been against it at first but Bakura had won him over with cream puffs. Bakura took over and pulled Serenity into a push. Kaiba looked around for her before shrugging.

Serenity looked up at the thief holding her and opened her mouth to scream. Bakura put his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the school. "What do you want, Bakura?" she asked. Bakura looked around then pulled out an object for his pocket. Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the eye of Horus on the blue surface. She carefully took it from him and flipped the lid open. Inside was a blue crystal that glittered in the light. "I want you to keep that," he told her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba sighed once he was in his home office. He was tried and didn't feel like going into the office today.

"Omote, we need to talk," a voice told him.

Kaiba spun around to see a man leaning against his desk. The man was wearing a kilt with a blue top that had gold wrapped around the top. A white cape hung elegantly from his shoulders. What finished it was laughing blue eyes and a smirk. "What's the matter?" the man asked. "Didn't think I was real did you?" Kaiba's eyes widened then narrowed. He was hallucinating. There was no way that he was seeing this.

Seth smirked then walked over to his light. "Seto, tell me, who is Kisara's reincarnation?" he asked. Kaiba glared at him and Seth sighed. "I'm guessing it's Serenity," he said sighing. Seth looked over at him and sighed. He wasn't going to steal Serenity from his hikari but he wanted to see if she was who he thought she was.

---------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay that's that and maybe this time it will be better.

Seto: I think it is.

Sessh: (walks in eating peanut butter) What's better?

Addie: Read and review. Thank you!


	2. Bakura's Curse

Addie: Okay, my updates might be a little slow because I'm on Summer Vacation with work to do.

Seto: Senior.

Addie: Shut the hell up, Seto.

Seto: Addie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.

Bakura's Curse

------------------------------------------

Serenity sighed as she walked home. She was still getting used to the town and was a little creeped out that Bakura had given her such a valuable looking broach. It didn't look like the other Items since the lid was blue. Though the Eye of Horus still stood out in its gold color. She flipped the lid open and ran her thumb over the blue crystal inside. "I wonder why Bakura gave this to me?" she asked out loud. "It's not like I'm anything special. I can barely duel. If it weren't for Tristan and Duke, I would have lost."

She looked and gasped. "I don't know where I am!" she yelled. Looking around franticly she didn't notice the head poking out of a near game shop. "Serenity?" she heard. Spinning around she saw the Three Lights giving her odd looks. Well, Yugi and Malik were giving her curious looks and Ryou's looked guilty. "How did I get here?" she muttered. "Ryou, I need to speak with that idiot you call a dark." Ryou gulped then dashed inside. Serenity ran after him leaving Yugi and Malik confused.

Ryou jumped up the stairs and dashed into Yugi's room locking the door. Serenity stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock. "Who did he do that?" she asked. Yugi blinked then shrugged. Bakura had been teaching Ryou his tricks since he was nine, so he really wasn't worried. Malik on the other hand was a dumbfounded as Serenity. "Bakura thought him how to do that," Yugi told them. Serenity sighed before walking up the stairs. She had seen Bakura standing behind his light looking as guilty and panicked as Ryou had. Well, she wanted answers even if she had to take on the most dangerous of the Three Darks.

"Ryou, Bakura, get your thieving little asses out here!" she yelled. A crazy laugh was her answer and she glared at the door. "Bakura, I mean it! If you don't come out I'll tell the Pharaoh who he really sits next to in our art class." Seconds later Bakura shot out of the room covering her mouth. "Hush, you stupid dragon!" he told her. "If you ever do tell the Pharaoh, I'll personally tell your brother about your crush on Seto Kaiba!" Serenity glared at his then pulled his hand away. "Then, stop being a coward and tell me why you gave me this broach!" she snapped back.

Bakura sighed before turning to look at the other two Lights. "Lock you Yamis away," he told them. "This is something that they must never know." Yugi pulled the Millennium Puzzle off and set it down on his desk. Malik followed in suit and placed the Rod next to the Puzzle. "Now, that they're taken care of what's this about?" Yugi asked. Bakura sighed again as he realized he was surrounded by three hikaris and one in the making. 'Ma'at better forgive me soon,' he thought. 'I don't know why she didn't just get a cat from Planet Mau.'

"That's one of three crystals that were created five thousand years ago," he told them. "The Crystals were one whole at one point in time, but the Goddess of Truth, Ma'at broke it apart. The first crystal was sent to the Queen of the Moon, Selenity. The second was sent to the Far East. The last return with Ma'at to Egypt. Now here's where the story gets good. Each of those Crystals was given to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in human form. Now, being the clever thief that I am, I went to steal the Millennium Crystal. I came into the chamber were it was kept and the Pharaoh's damn little sister decided to put her immortal nose in my mortal business! Well, she told me that I would have to repent for my sins and that I had to serve her dragons forever."

"Naturally, I told the bitch to leave me the hell alone and she glared at me before smacking me upside the head. She said, 'You will serve my dragons and teach Millennia all she needs to know.' Of course I grunted at her and showed her a birdie then went on my merry way. Two years later I was fighting with the King of Kuriboh and died leaving my wife and son alone. Well, I sat in the Ring thinking 'Damn I screwed up' in nicer terms. Well, Ma'at came to me laughing her pretty goddess head off. She then smirked at me and said, 'Now you have no choice and for your sins against your land Riru will be reborn as a male and your son will fall for the last girl you wish him to wed.' She disappeared and I sat in that damn Ring for Five thousand years."

Ryou had listened to the whole story from his Soul Room and felt his heart break when Bakura had talked about his wife and son. He should have known that Bakura loved another. Sensing his Hikari's sadness, Bakura let returned to his Soul Room letting Ryou's body fall. The other three grabbed a hold of Ryou's body and slid him onto Yugi's bed. "I hope Ryou will be okay," Serenity whispered. "I'd be devastated if the one I loved, loved another."

Inside his Soul Room, Ryou sat curled up on his bed crying. He should have known Bakura's heart was never his and now he would leave to find this other boy. Bakura peeked his head inside the door and smirked. He had known his story would upset his hikari and was happy that it did. "Landlord, why so sad?" he asked sitting down next to him. "You're going to leave to go find that other boy," he told him. "You'll leave me all by myself again."Bakura roughly pulled Ryou into a hug.

"Stupid, silly, Hikari," he told him. "If I thought you weren't my Riru I would have left by now. Besides, you would have let me go no matter what you want. You've always thought about me before yourself. That hasn't changed in five thousand years." Ryou looked at him and smiled. Even though Bakura acted tough, Ryou knew that he was a soft as Atem. "Now, let's get back to the real world," Bakura told him. "I have presents I have to give out."

---------------------------------

"So how long has Ryou been out?" Serenity asked drawing circles in the carpet. Yugi rolled over onto his stomach and sighed. "I think it's been twenty minutes at least," he told her. Malik picked up a nearby bouncy ball and threw it at the wall. "Man, I'm so bored!" he whined. "That story was cool and all but I had hoped Bakura would share something cooler with us." Serenity smirked at him then threw the ball at his head. "You baka!" she told him. "Bakura told us were Sailor Moon's powers come from. Think what would happen if her enemies got their hands on that story!"

"That's right," Yugi said suddenly. "You lived in Tokyo before you moved here. You've seen her!" Serenity blushed then grinned. "I was saved by her too!" she told them. "After saving me she told me something about telling the Master she was sorry. I still don't understand." A flash of gold light alerted them that Ryou was awake. "Oh dear how is Bakura going to give you your presents if he doesn't have a body?" he muttered. Serenity, Yugi, and Malik looked at him confused then shrugged. Ryou and Bakura were just too weird for words.

----------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay I hope you guys like this.

Seto: Review please.

Addie: See Seto, that didn't kill you!

Seto: Whatever.


	3. A Tournoment and a Surprise

Addie: chapter three

Seto: what the hell are you up too?

Addie: Nothin! Oh! Look, Serenity in a bikini!

Seto: (turns) Where?

Addie: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh

Seto: I hate you.

Key: _**"Tv"**_

A Tournament and a Surprise

-------------------------------

Serenity put her hands on her hips and sighed. She hadn't even been in Domino for a month and already she had been dragged into the web of the Hikaris. 'Sweet and innocent, my Kaiba shrine,' she thought. Ryou laughed nervously then pointed at the ring. "Bakura said he had something for us, but how is he going to give it to us if he's just a spirit?" he told them. Laughing from somewhere in the house erupted scaring the Hikari's and Serenity. They determined that the sound had come from the living room and made their way down.

When they peeked around the corner, Ryou almost fainted. There on the couch was Bakura. He was wearing his black trench coat and blue jeans. What really made the remaining conscious one's drool was his lack of a shirt. "Damn, Bakura," Malik said whistling. "Why couldn't you be my Yami?" At that, Ryou got up and chased his best friend around the house. Yugi and Serenity watch in horror as Ryou picked up a random kitchen knife. Bakura caught Ryou around the waist as the younger albino ran passed him. "Ryou, what have I told you about your love of sharp pointy objects and chasing your friends around?" he asked calmly.

Serenity felt her jaw drop. The King of Thieves was scolding Ryou about running was sharp objects? "That if I run around with them I could hurt myself or end up in the Shadow Realm," Ryou repeated. "That's right," Bakura told him, and then turn to the others. "You tell the Pharaoh, or the Blasted Psychopath that I have a soft side and I'll kill you. "Now, I have two wands and an orb to hand out Malik goes first since his is simple." Out of his black trench coat pocket, Bakura pulled a red colored ball with what looked like a small lavender key floating inside of it.

"This is the Time Orb," he told him. "It's an ancient form of the Garnet Orb. It can't do much more then give glimpse of the future and call for help, but maybe it's better off in your hands. Okay, Chibi Queen, your turn." Yugi puffed out his cheeks and kicked Bakura's shine. "I'm not a chibi and I'm not a girl," he hissed. "So you lack boobs and other female parts in this time," Bakura shrugged handing Yugi a purple ankh shaped wand. He turned to Ryou and handed him a black version.

"You, oh pet of Pharaoh and my desert flower are the unfortunate lackeys of the Priest's fetish in human form," he told them. "Now, since neither of you know what the hell I'm talking about I'll give you a hint: Sailor Moon." Ryou, Serenity, and Yugi gasped then looked at their own respected item. Sailor Scouts? Was that even possible? Bakura smirked at the blank faces then cleared his throat. "Let's have the dragon go first," he told them. "Repeat after me: Millennium Crystal…"

_**"Hello citizens of Domino City and the world, I, Seto Kaiba, have a new tournament coming up. To all the pros this is something you'll have to sit out. Yes, that means Yugi's title isn't up for grabs and no you can't try and take Wheeler's spot to get fame. No, this is an armature tournament, meaning any of you losers that have been in a tournament from Duelist Kingdom to present may not enter. Yes, this is a rookie tournament. The winner gets an all expenses paid vacation with family and friends and a sponsorship with Kaiba Corp."**_

"A FULL EXPENCE PAID VACATION?" Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik yelled. "AND A SPONSERSHIP?

Bakura winced then glared at the Tv turning it off. "Sometime, I really hate you," he told it. "Now, as I was saying…

"I WANT TO ENTER!" the three hikaris yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Bakura yelled. "YOU CAN'T ENTER ANYWAY! YUGI WAS IN DUELIST KINGDOM THROUGH KC GRAND PRIX AND YOUTWO WERE IN BATTLE CITY! THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO COULD POSSIBLE ENTER WOULD BE SERENITY!!!!"

The Hikaris coward back from the pissed yami. They looked at each other and grinned evilly before turning to Serenity. "What? No!" she yelled. "Are you out of you mind? I can't enter! I almost lost that duel in Noah's world." Yugi smiled sweetly at her then grabbed her hand. "That's because Tristan and Duke were teaching you how to duel," he told her. "Let's go to the shop and try to recreate the deck you had!" They pushed her into the shop were Grandpa Motou was sitting. "Hello, Kids, what are you up to?" he asked. Serenity glared at them then answered. "These evil little boys decide since they can't enter they're going to enter me," she hissed.

Grandpa smiled at her then the shop bell rang. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, I want to know if Yugi-boy is home," the man told him. Yugi and Ryou gasped in shock while the other two looked confused. "Pegasus, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. Pegasus smiled then noticed Serenity standing behind him. "Excuse me, Miss, would you happen to be Miss Wheeler?" he asked. Serenity nodded her head and Pegasus bounded over to her. "Well, this is your lucky day, Miss Blue," he told her. "I have a special deck for you that I'm not releasing to the public."

"This is the Sailor deck," he continued handing her the cards. "Every card in this deck is one of a kind and you'll have to find out how to use them. Now, I have to go. Have fun teaching her, Yugi-boy." They watched as the Duel Monsters' creator walk out to the shop before turning to Serenity. She pulled the top card off. Flipping it over, she stared at the redesigned picture of Kaibaman. "Kaibaman with Star Seed," she read aloud. Yugi grinned from ear to ear and lead the girl into the living room.

"Let's see what you deck can do!" he told her.

-------------------------------------------------

_/What are we doing here, Hikari?/_

/Picking up a friend of mine's girlfriend/

_/You have friends?/_

/Yes, Seth, I have friends! I just don't like hanging around the geek squad./

Seth sighed then retreated to his soul room. He knew Seto would not give him any more answers. He peeked throw his Hikari's eyes to a blonde with blue eyes running up to them. Was this the girl Seto told him about? "Seto-chan, how are you?" she asked bouncing over to him. "Hello, Usa-chan," he said smiling at her. "How's Mamoru?" "He's doing fine," she told him. "He's studying in America right now. I really miss him." Seto patted Usagi's head and smiled. "If you want I can vid-phone him and challenge his ass to a duel," he told her.

"Usagi, where are you?" a voice called out. Seto looked up to see a younger pink haired version of his friend. Okay now he was confused. "Chibiusa, over here!" Usagi yelled. Chibiusa ran over to them and smiled up at Seto. "Wow, I thought I never get to see you in this time," she said walking up to them. Usagi put her face in her palm and sighed. This was not how she wanted him to find out. "Okay, I'll chalk this up to the normal random weird shit that goes on around here," he sighed.

Usagi looked at him the grinned. "Who's the girl?" she asked. Seto looked at her wide eyed then turned around and started walking. "I'm not telling," he told her. The two bunnies followed the Dragon Master out to the airport asking his a million questions a minute. How the hell was Seto going to survive a whole year with these two?

-------------------------------------------

Addie: Yay! It's done. I'm using the original names of Sailor Moon so I don't get you guys and myself confused

Seto: Now you have chapters for three other stories to finish.

Addie: Hands… cramping… just… thinking…. about... it!

Seto: Stop imitating William Shatner. Review please.


	4. Whose ever Hear of a Normal Duel

Addie: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I found someone other than Little Kuriboh to worship!

Seto: Oh my Ra… I think we're (BEEP)

Serena: So my anime has an abridged series?

Addie: Yeah I just found it.

Seto: She doesn't own this shit.

Addie: Your master's mean!

Serena: Not my problem.

Key: _**"TV"**_, Voice** of Gods/ Goddesses**

Whose Ever heard of a Normal Duel

-------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I just went through a whole day of training from Yugi," Serenity sighed as she walked into her apartment. Jacob peeked out of the Kitchen and Joey popped his head out of his room. "You okay, sis?" he asked. Serenity walked over to the couch and sat down. Today had been the weirdest day she had ever had. It all started with the new exchange student who

------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning, class," the teacher said walking to his desk. "As you well know, Miss Gardner is taking part in a yearlong exchange program with Juuban High School in Tokyo." The class started to whisper about who the new student could be. Seto snorted then pull out his book. He already knew who the girl was so it didn't bother him. "Class, calm down," the teacher told them. "Miss Tsukino, please come in."

The boys in the class stared in awe as the blonde walked into the room. Her blue eyes scanned the room before smiling. "Hello, It's nice to meet you," she told them. All but a few males in the room started to drool and Seto slammed his fist down. "Stop drooling, you losers," he snapped. "She's got a boyfriend and Usa-chan, stop encouraging them! I don't want to hear Mamoru whining about you dumping him! You're engaged for God's sake."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him then sat down in Tea's desk. "Hi," Yugi said turning to her. "I'm Yugi Motou. How do you like Domino?" Usagi smiled then noticed a ghostly figure floating next to Yugi. 'If I hadn't seen Seto and Seth first I would be freaking out,' she thought. 'It still doesn't explain why I feel such great power coming from him and that spirit.' She shook her head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about spacing out on you," she told him. "It's been fun so far. Seto-chan showed me around town yesterday. I've never seen so many people playing games before? I thought I was a game junkie all ready, but I guess I have a long way to go." Joey turned to her with an astonished look. "You mean to tell me that you're staying with rich-boy?" he asked. "How did you manage that?" Usagi glared lightly at the snickering boys beside Joey.

"Seto-chan warned me about you," she told him. "You don't know the real Seto Kaiba, do you? Because the Seto I know is a real sweet heart. Everyone has their own mask, like a secret identity that you want to protect at all cost." Yugi felt Yami shiver after Usagi spoke.

_/Yugi, I think we might want to stay one her good side./_

/Why, Yami?/

_/All the political training I had back as a child is screaming at me to make friends with her. I don't what it is, but that girl is not what she appears to be./_

_Could it be?_

/Right, I'll keep an eye on her. You don't think she's after the Items?/

Yami just shrugged his shoulders and Yugi turned back to talking with his friends. Serenity felt her broach pulsating from her bag. 'What's going on?' she thought. 'Could it be reacting to that girl?' Ryou peeked at her from behind his bangs. 'This girl has such great power,' he thought. 'But it's not like Shadow Magic at all. Is it Light Magic that comes from her?'

_/So the Pharaoh's counterpart has shown herself to us at last./_

/What do you mean?/

_/Did you honestly think that the pharaoh can run around with all that magic and not have someone opposite of himself?/_

/Yes?/

_/Foolish Hikari, now, if I remember correctly, the pharaoh had two sisters. I think this Usagi is the reincarnation of his little sister./_

/The Pharaoh had sisters?/

_/Yes, It does seem to fit those three. One of darkness, one of light, and then the last balanced them nicely. Ma'at is the oldest of the three and it was her that made the crystals./_

/What makes you think Usagi is Atem's sister?/

_/That blonde hair couldn't have come from any one, but Ra. Atemu isn't really human and you know the old legends! Don't make me explain!/_

Ryou sighed before turning back to the teacher. Lunch was soon upon them and Serenity hung back waiting for Seto. "Hey Seto, could you tell me who this is?" Usagi asked smiling at her. Seto froze up while Usagi giggled. "Oh, I'm Serenity Wheeler," she told them. "So how to you know, Seto?" Usagi wrapped her arm around Serenity's and dragged her to the cafeteria. Seto smiled as he watched the two girls talking and giggling.

_/Like two long lost sisters/_

/Seth? Why do I feel like someone really important just left me with his two most precious people to watch?/

_/Who knows, but what I do know is that Usagi looks like… Nah/_

/Who?/

------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this is so boring," Chibiusa whining walking about Domino. "I wish I could talk to Aunt Hebe. She always had a game for me to play." She put her head down and continued walking. "Bye Grandpa! I'm going to the arcade!" she heard someone yell. "Okay Yugi, have a good time," he heard another shout out. "Atemu, my boy, could you help me with the afterschool rush?" Chibiusa looked at the shop the boy came out of and walked in wondering if she heard the name right.

"Hello there little girl, can we help you?" Grandpa asked her. Chibiusa smile up at him then blushed when she saw Yami. "Yes, everyone keeps talking about this Duel Monsters game and I wanted to know how to play," she told them. "Okay, how 'bout we set you up with a deck and I teach you the basics?" Yami asked. Chibiusa nodded her head and ran over to the counter and pointed to the dragon starter deck. "Good choice," Yami told her, leading Chibiusa into the living room.

The bell to the shop rang and Grandpa looked up to see Usagi and Seto walk in. "Mr. Motou, a little girl with pink hair?" Seto asked. "Yes, she's in the living room with Atemu," he told them. Seto pushed Usagi in to the living room and smirked. "I see the chibi king?" Seto asked smirking. Yami shot up and turned to Seto with an angry glare. "Kaiba, what the hell are you doing at me house?" he asked. "And Stop calling me 'chibi'. I get enough of that from Bakura!"

"You're barely taller than Usa-chan!" Seto snapped back. Usagi and Chibiusa blinked as they watched the two of them fight not knowing what to do. "Wow, it's like watching you and Rei," Chibiusa whispered. "I know," Usagi whispered back.

_**"We interrupt this program to bring you special bulletin. A massive Hologram is being broadcasted over the city. Police have contacted Kaiba Corp., but the CEO is not available at this time."**_

"What the hell is that?" Yami asked. Usagi and Chibiusa ran out to see the hologram of a woman with long black hair and cruel red eyes. "Is it me or did this girl rip off Xena?" Usagi asked out loud. Chibiusa nodded having noticed the resemblance.

**Foolish mortals, I have no use for you, but a request. Bring me the daughters of the gods, the Sailor Senshi. More so I want the Seven Items and the Crystals of the Moon and the Sun. So what do you say, Sailor Moon? Can you defeat a goddess or will your big brother and sister save you. For now I'll wait, but remember, Serenity, the longer I what the more likely I'll drop one of my precious apples into the mortal realm. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"You think we could live a normal life," Yami muttered. "I never expected we would have to face something like that." Seto smacked Yami upside the head. "You idiot, that crazy goddess is after the Sailor Senshi, not us," he told him. "Seto, can you take us back to the mansion?" Usagi asked. "I want to call a friend and I'd rather use my cell."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Yey! The bad Guy is here!

Seto: A Greek Goddess? Well, we're doomed.

Adie: Just about. Review please and thank you for reading.


	5. Calls and Shadows

Addie: I hope everyone liked the last chap!

Seto: So how are things going to go on in this?

Addie: Hey Seto, what would you do if Joey took over Kaiba Corp.

Seto: Move to the moon and take Serenity with me.

Addie: Well… Okay. I don't own anything. If I did, you think I'd be writing this?

{Talking through: Phone/ communicator}

Calls and Shadows

------------------------------------------

After getting back to the mansion Usagi and Chibiusa raced up to Usagi's room and locked the door. Usagi pulled out her communicator and called Luna.

"Luna, did you see that goddess in the sky a few minutes ago?"

{Yes, I did. Usagi, I want you to be careful. I'll send the girls as fast as I can…}

"Please don't. I want to be able to handle this myself. I can't go running to you and the girls every time something comes up. I have to be able to stand on my own. Anyway, I found something that might answer that dream I had a few weeks ago."

{What is it?}

"Well, there are some kids in class that have well… ghost floating next to them. There were five of them, but the girl didn't seem to realize the ghost was there. I saw the one that was floating by Yugi at the game shop. I'm more interested in this Serenity girl. She's really strong, yet she doesn't seem to know what's going on."

{Well, be careful. The computer says there's a massive amount of negative energy in that town.}

"I will," she told her. Usagi closed the watch and looked up when she heard chuckling. Chibiusa moved behind her as a man with white hair walked out from behind the curtains. "So, you're the reincarnation of Princess Serenity," he said walking over to them. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help. My name is Bakura. I'm a thief who is cursed to serve you and the Senshi." Usagi blinked as Bakura grinned at her. Chibiusa turned when she heard thumping coming down the hall. Seconds later Seto slammed open the door and glared at Bakura.

"What the hell have I told you about breaking into my house!" he yelled. Bakura cackled then jumped out the window. Usagi and Chibiusa screamed and Seto ran over to the window. "Damn tomb robber," he muttered turning to the girls. "He didn't hurt you, right?" Usagi shook her head then smiled out the window. "He seemed like a nice person," she told him. Seto gave her a "are you kidding" look. Usagi giggled and Chibiusa sighed.

Pulling out her new deck she bought and flipped through the cards. "Wow! There's a Red-Eyes in here!" she yelled. "I never thought I'd get to see one much less have one!" Seto walked over to her and smirked at the card. "It's a good card," he told her. "Dragon type monsters are hard to control." Chibiusa smiled then ran off. Seto sighed and blinked when he felt his pocket vibrate. Usagi blinked at the ringtone and shot Seto a questioning look. "Is that _Tuxedo Mirage_?" she asked

"What?" he asked. "It's not my fault! I couldn't find a better ring tone for him and the hell I'm giving him _Kiss by a Rose_! What do you want?"

{Oh, nothing Seto, just… WHAT THE HELL IS USAKO DOING OVER AT YOU HOUSE? }

"She didn't tell you she was in the exchange program?"

{No, she didn't. I called to talk to her and Tsukino-san said she wasn't there. I want to know what the hell she's up too!}

"Mamo-chan, I know you're panicking right now, but calm your ass down! Usa-chan is okay! Besides, I have to figure out why those four jewels she brought with her are giving off life force energy."

{She brought WHAT? Kaiba, you mail those to Ami Mizuno. Those Jewels are very important to…}

"I know that Kunzite and the others mean a lot to you and Serenity and Small Lady are on the top of that list. You just need to trust me. I have my own girl to stalk, so don't get your bow tie in a knot."

{Just make sure she's safe.}

"I will, now talk to you girlfriend," he told him. Seto handed the phone to the blonde. Usagi took the phone and pushed Seto out of her room. Seto shook his head then headed off to find Mokuba and Chibiusa. He found one but the other was gone. "Hey Chibi, where's Mokie?" he asked. "No, I haven't seen him," She told him. "I hope he's okay." Seto nodded his head then headed to his study. He closed the door and walked over to the bookshelf.

_/What are you looking for?/_

/Book of the Dead/

_/WHAT?!/_

/Well, I can't bring them back without it./

_/But why the Book? Can't we ask Usagi to bring them back! You're not ready to try something this big!/_

/Seth, I can do this. She needs our help. Besides it's the least we can do. She's saved the world a lot more than the pharaoh./

_/Well, let me do it! You've still got a lot of training/_

/Fine./

-------------------------------------------

Across town Mokuba was walking around enjoying the day unaware of w woman watching him. "What a cute little boy," she said smiling. Mokuba looked up at her and glared. "My big brother told me not to talk to strangers and especially girls that look like one of his fan girls," he told the woman. The woman smirked then patted his head. "You have no idea how much danger you're really," she whispered. Mokuba watched as the woman pulled a golden apple out of her purse.

She pushed it into Mokuba's body then walked off. She smirked as his eyes went blank then back to normal. "Now, my dear Mokuba, I'll call you when the time is right," Eris said. "Come forth, Dragon's Curse!" Eris smirked as a woman in red and gold rose out of her shadow. "What is your command, my goddess?" the monster asked. "Seeing how you are the youma version of that damn pharaoh's Curse of Dragon, you should have not problem destroying him."

"I shall not fail you," the youma told her. Eris started to laugh then disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kaiba Mansion, Usagi felt a knowing sensation in her stomach. "Looks like she's made her first move," she whispered pulling out her broach. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Yeah, not a good place to leave off but hell it's fun.

Seto: You're a bitch.

Addie: So, I've been told. Anyway review please!


	6. Curse of Dragon

Addie: Okay Time for the new Senshi and Bakura!

Seto: Do we get to see them in skirts?

Addie: Have you been hanging around Miroku?

Seto: And this bothers you why?

Addie: I hope Mokuba doesn't turn out like you. I don't own anything.

Warning: Gender bending

Curse of Dragon

------------------------------------------

Serenity looked up from her hand and over to the window. "Bakura, did you feel that?" Yugi asked putting his hand down. Bakura stopped petting Ryou's hair and glared out the window. "It's time for you first test," he told them. Serenity, Ryou, and Yugi pulled out their items and held them in the air.

"Millennium Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Amazon Planet Power Make-up!"

"Thief Planet Power Make-up!"

Bakura smiled with pride as they finished transforming. "Why does my chest feel heavy?" Yugi asked then looked down. "Holy Ra!" Bakura began to smirk and Serenity began the laugh. Yugi's face turned bright red and Ryou looked down. Bakura watched in fascination as Ryou poked herself. "Well, this is new," he muttered. "Kura, how did this happen?" Bakura walked over to her and kissed the jewel of her tiara. "You, my dear, are truly beautiful," he told her. "Now, it's time to go."

-------------------------------- Sailor Moon-------------------------

Sailor Moon jumped from roof to roof looking for the youma when she spotted three other girls jumping across the street. The first one had long auburn hair. He outfit looked king of like Pluto's, but instead of knee-high, black boot, she had thigh-high gold boot. A solid gold belt replaced the tubing that held up the skirt and her gloves also had the golden bands. She looked over at the other two and felt her eyes widen. One girl had tri-colored hair and the other's was pure white.

There outfits were similar in design. Their tops were nothing more that the sailor armor with the bow, broach, and sailor collar. Their skirts were held up with a gold band like on the first girl. Their gloves, however, were nonexistent; instead they were replaced with two sets of bands. Their legs also had bands on them. The only difference was in the colors. One was in amethyst and crimson; and the other was light green and black.

'Who are these girls?' Usagi thought falling back behind them. 'I'll just have to watch and see.' Usagi's eyes widened in horror at what she saw when getting to scene, there in the middle of a blazing fire was a woman in full body armor with dragon wings and the head of Curse of Dragon for a helmet. "I was expecting Sailor Moon," she said walking over to the other scouts. "It's been a long time since the earth has seen her Shadow Senshi."

Usagi hung back as she watched the first girl land in front of the youma. Usagi cleared her throat and jumped down next to her. "How dare you attack innocent people," she yelled out striking her pose, "I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Dragon's Curse laughed then smirked at the others. "And who are these Shadows Senshi? The ever so tragic girls who never got to protect the ones they love. Everyone knows the legend of the dark scouts who failed their people and their world."

"After all if you hadn't failed, the Pharaoh would have seen his mother and sister fall from power!"

"That's enough," the girl in yellow yelled. "We died protecting them! To protect the past and pave the path to the future, I Sailor Millennia, will lead the way!" The next girl stepped up next to her and glared at the monster. "You know nothing of what happened. Setting the standard for Sailor Strength, I Sailor Amazon will show them all!" the tri haired one yelled. "We can't have someone like you. I'm Sailor Thief and I set the standards in agility!"

Dragon's Curse smirked then jumped in the air. "I'd love to stay and chat but my job is done," she told them. "I summon Curse of Dragon!" Usagi gasped and Amazon rushed forward. She reached out her hand, but Thief blocked her. "Amazon knows what she's doing," she told her. "We deal with this every day."

"Shadow's Deliverance!"

Usagi watched in amazement as the dragon shattered to pieces as if it was part of a duel. She looked over at them as she jumped into the air using her magic to let the wind carry her. "It's nice to meet you and I hope we can become friends!" she said as she flew off. "Girls, this is where your mission starts," Bakura said walking out of the shadows. "That was the sister of the Pharaoh. It's your job to help protect her and don't underestimate her."

"Bakura, I have one question," Ryou said pulling on her green skirt. "Why the bloody hell did Yugi and I change into girls?" Bakura shrugged his shoulders and the others sighed. So much for having a guardian that could explain everything to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi into her room and sighed when she closed the doors to the balcony. "I guess I have to call Luna after all." She pulled out her communicator and called Luna.

{Usagi, what's wrong?}

"I need you to tell me ever thing you know about the Shadow Senshi."

{Usagi, be careful! Shadow Senshi are dangerous! No one knows which side they are on!}

"Right, I'll be care. If you find anything else can you call me? I want to know everything you can get a hold of." She said her goodbyes and shut it down. 'Now, all I have to do is concentrate on Eris.'

-----------------------------------------------------

Addie: Yeah, a short chapter, but it's done! Okay something, I'd like ya'll to know. Every fight chapter will have a Duel Monster's card name for a title.

Seto: Read and Review …

Addie: Please? Oh! Sorry this is late but I had to get settled back into my school. It's a residential high school so it took about two weeks for everything to calm down.


	7. Lady Blue vs Fangirl

Addie: Okay, Let's get the tournament rockin'!

Seto: Why the hell did you drop the "g"?

Addie: I do that all the time in real life. I just didn't feel like typing it.

Seto: She doesn't own anything.

Lady Blue vs. the Fan girl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the tournament had come and Serenity was once again glaring at the Hikaris. Marik and Bakura were laughing and Yami snickered next to them. Malik held up a female replica of Seto Kaiba's Battle city. "Not on your life, Malik," she told him. Yugi and Ryou grabbed the poor girl and dragged her into the bathroom. They locked the door and Serenity tried to kick it down but only managed to hurt her foot.

She glared at the outfit then noticed the scissors and sewing kit sitting on the sink. Smiling wickedly and set to work. The Lights and Darks sat in the living room waiting for the living room. After two hours Bakura had waited enough and was about to run and get her, but they heard the bathroom door open. Serenity walked down and gave them a Kaiba smirk. The boys' mouths dropped and Serenity giggled.

She had taken the outfit and killed Seto's look. The tail of the white leather trench coat had been sewn onto the black leather mini skirt and the bottom had be cut and torn. The top of the coat had survived the savage attack and was now a white vest. The black turtle neck was missing its sleaves and the collar had been cut out. Silver bands rested on her upper and lower arms and blue belts barely stood out against her black knee high boots.

"Kaiba's going to have a heart attack," Yami said then whistled. Yugi discreetly place his heel on Yami's foot and smiled at the yowl of pain. "You look awesome," he told her, "but we can't have anyone knowing who you are. I went out and got this for you." Serenity took the light blue mask and smirked.

---------------------------------------------------

Seto smirked as his stadium started filling. Usagi sat next to him up in the VIP box. She would rather be down in the crowd, but this is what you get when you know a Kaiba. She scanned the people coming in and sighed. Chibiusa had told her of the tournaments held in the future. She and the Senshi would sit up here and watch as the Duelist battled it out. Minutes later the door bust open and a group of teenagers came tumbling in.

"About time," Seto grumbled then counted heads. "Where's Serenity?" Joey looked up and growled at him and Bakura pulled him into a headlock. "Little Miss Blue-Eyes is sick today," he told him. "How's the lovely lady that reminds me of a smarter, taller Pharaoh?" Yami kicked Bakura in his shin and smiled at Usagi. "Hello, I'm Atemu Yami," he told her. "I go by Yami, if you don't mind." Usagi smiled at him and held out her hand.

"My name's Usagi Tsukino," she told him. "Who are the others?" Marik smirked at her before doing a mock bow. "Call me Marik, miss," he said, "And look, the tournaments starting!" The group turned to the windows and Seto walked out of the room. He made his way to the announcer and smirked. "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen," he said into the mic. "Welcome to the Kuriboh Battle. If and one laugh at the name, I'll be sending you to talk with his majesty the Game King."

"Now, here's the rules. I'm sure the audience has noticed our duelist have dawned mask and costumes. This is to hide their faces and let their true selves shine through their decks. Now let the tournament begin!" Seto handed the mic back and headed up to the VIP box. "Okay! Let's get this party started," the announcer yelled. "First up we had Madam Red verses Lady Blue!" Serenity walked up the stairs to the plate form and grimaced at what her opponent was wearing.

"Wow someone must be dispirit for Kaiba's attention," Madam Red laughed at Serenity. "I mean you look like you ripped off his outfit." Serenity smirked at her then snorted. "Last time I checked the Red-Eyes' isn't a slut," she shot back. "You may hate Kaiba, but Wheeler wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine foot pole, that's if you get passed Valentine." The only reason Serenity was even dress like Seto was because she dueled like him.

She didn't want to leave to chance that her opponent would make a comeback. "Okay ladies, enough trash talk," the Ref said getting onto his stand.

"Duel!" they yelled.

Madam Red – 4000

Lady Blue – 4000

"Beauty, before Power," Madam Red said. "I summon Celtic Gruadian in attack mode!"

"I don't just have power, you ugly shrimp," Serenity told her. "I play the Magic Card 'Whip, Rose, Card', with this card I can summon any one of my three heroes and I summon Kaibaman with Star Seed! He's way better than the regular Kaibaman. Now, Kaibaman, take out her Celtic Guardian!"

Madam Red – 3400

Lady Blue – 4000

"How the hell did you do that?" Madam Red yelled. "Kaibaman's as weak as that damn Kuriboh!"

"My deck is filled with one of a kind cards," Serenity told her. "They were a gift from someone trying to make up for his past. Now I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Wow, she's good," Usagi said staring down at the field. Seto glared down at his monster counterpart on the field. He really had to kill Pegasus one of these days.

"So what if you have a deck of mega rare cards," Madam Red sneered. "You don't have the skill to beat me! I'll send my Red-Eyes B. Chick to the graveyard and summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I activate the Trap card: Dragon's Capture Jar!" Serenity yelled.

The red eyes zipped into the jar and Kaibaman smirked at Madam Red before sticking his tongue out.

"Damn you," Madam Red hissed ending her turn.

"My move," Serenity yelled drawing a card. "Just what I needed, I activate Kaibaman's special ability. I can summon any leader Sailor Senshi to my field without tributing, so I summon Sailor Moon to the field! That's not all, I play the Magic Card: Eternal Moon Broach. Now Sailor Moon upgrades to Eternal Sailor Moon and her attack point rise from 2500 to 3500. Since I upgraded my Senshi and used Kaibaman's ability I can't attack this turn. Your move."

Wow, that was some combo," Joey whispered. "I didn't know those cards even existed." Yugi and Yami nodded their heads turning back to the duel. "Yes, those cards are Pegasus' pet project after the god cards," Yami told them. "That deck is almost as powerful as Joey, Kaiba's and mine. She's definitely going to head into the pro league after this."

"I play Remove trap and take back my Red-Eyes," Madam Red yelled. "Now Red-Eyes attack Kaibaman and get rid of that eyesore."

Red-Eyes blasted Kaibaman and he burst into shards going to the Graveyard Serenity held her ground as the wind tried to push her down.

Madam Red – 3400

Lady Blue – 3600

"I summon one face down and end my turn."

"Okay, you bitch," Serenity growled. "Now I'm mad. I summon Sailor Saturn in attack mode and activate her ability."

The Red-Eyes and face down were sent to the grave yard and Serenity began to smirk.

"Here's the thing about Sailor Moon," she started. "We've seen her in duels before in the form of a Blue-Eyes white Dragon and now you're toast. Silver Stream of Light!"

Sailor Moon attacked Madam Red's Life points and they dropped to zero. Serenity glared at her down her nose and smirked. "I chose to wear this outfit because I duel like a Blue-Eyes." Serenity left the platform and headed back to the waiting area. She felt her blood boil when Kaibaman had been sent to the Graveyard. "It felt familiar, yet it wasn't," she muttered. "I have got to find a way to understand those dreams. I can't have known Seto in the past."

Up in the VIP box Seth was silently watched the girl with auburn hair leave and sighed. 'Is she truly the Hikari of my love?'

-----------------------------------------------

Addie: Holy cow in a hand bag that was long chapter.

Seto: Serenity kicked ass.

Addie: Okay most the cards Serenity uses I made up or found a card that someone made on Yugioh Card Marker.

Seto: Review please and here's a list of the cards used.

Magic: Whip, Rose, Card; Allows player to summon "Lord of West", "Kaibaman with Star Seed", or "Tuxedo Kamen" from hand without tribute.

Kaibaman with Star Seed: ATK/DEF 2000/1900, Ability: If Sailor Moon, Sailor Millennia, or Sailor Earth is in players hand they can summon them to field without tribute. Kaibaman was a vigilantly mortal hero until he found his true love and awakened his inner power.


	8. Senshi on the Move, Pharaoh's Surprise

Addie: Time for the next chapter. Sorry if the time gap between chapters is getting longer. I'm having a hard time balancing my writing for class and my writing for fun.

Seto: Whatever, she doesn't own.

_Ancient Egyptian_

Senshi on the Move, Pharaoh's Surprise!

---------------------------------

"So you're saying the Princess is in a city full of dark magic?" Michiru asked. Luna nodded her head and sighed. "I wish she had let me send at least one of you," she told them. "At least then, we would know if she's safe." The girls looked around each other and then Minako started jumping up and down. "I have an idea," she said. "Why don't a few of us go to Domino saying we went to see the tournament, and we send the ones Usagi will least suspect in a double mission."

"That's a wonderful idea, Minako-chan," Ami piped up, "but who would we send?" "Michiru, Hotaru, Ami," Haruka told them. "Rei, Makoto, and myself are too overprotective. Setsuna knows too much and with her cousins in town, Ishizu will tip the Princess off. Minako just has too big of a mouth." Minako puffed out her cheeks and glared at Haruka. "She's right," Ami spoke again. "I could say I'm there to research the game. Michiru can say that Hotaru bugged her until she said yes. Hotaru, do you have any interest in the game?"

"I'm supposed to be participating in the tournament tomorrow," Hotaru told them, "so Michiru-mama was going to take me any way." Haruka smacked her forehead and groaned. "I had forgotten about that," she sighed. The other girls gawked at them and Setsuna sighed. She too had forgotten about Hotaru's place there as well. "Then it's settled," Rei said. "Ami, Michiru, and Hotaru will head out tonight. Whatever you guys don't let Usagi know why you're really there."

--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I have a crazy fan girl," Joey said gaping at the crying blonde of the duel floor. "Get used to it, Wheeler," Seto said glaring down at the girl. "Just be thankful that she was alone. I've seen what you're fan girls do to mine and vice versa. It's not pretty." "What I have more than one?" Joey asked. "Mutt, were there's one there's usually a thousand more," Seto sighed. Yugi noticed a section of Wheeler fans glaring heatedly at where Serenity had disappeared.

"This can't be good," he whispered. Yugi dashed out the door claiming he needed nachos. Ryou drifted out with him. Yugi ducked into the girls' bathroom and pulled "his" spiky hair down. "I can't believe we didn't change back into guys after we detransformed," she sighed. "Well, Bakura's enjoying this a little too much," Ryou told her. She put her backpack on the counter and pulled out a purple wig. "We better go check on Serenity," Yugi said pulling on the wig.

"Hey, Ryou, what do you think Atem would do if he found out I was a girl?" Yugi asked as she pulled a skirt out of the bag. "I don't know," Ryou told her. "I just hope the Pharaoh doesn't kill Bakura for this." Yugi picked her head out the door and grinned. They walked out of the bathroom passing Marik and Yami as they headed to the Duelist Longue. "Where the hell did Yugi go?" Yami asked the other dark. "I don't know," Marik snapped. "I just want to know why he's acting skittish when people go to touch him lately," Marik grunted.

"He won't even let me hold him," Yami sighed. "I wonder if he still loves me." Marik popped Yami upside the head and glare. "Don't talk about the Chibi Queen like that," Marik told him. "Ryou or Malik-pretty says one word about you and he won't shut up about you." Ryou held Yugi back as she tried to go comfort her dark. "Yugi if you go over there now our cover will be blown," she hissed. "We can't let Yami and Marik now."

"But he needs me," Yugi whined. "_My poor, beloved Pharaoh, he doesn't know of my killer and why he killed me_." _"My Queen, we'll tell Pharaoh as soon,"_ Ryou told her. _"He needs us to defeat the enemy right now."_ Yugi nodded her head and they dashed to the longue finding Serenity surrounded by both Kaiba and Joey's fan girls. "Bitch, who dare you wear Kaiba-sama's clothes!" the head Kaiba fan girl screeched.

"Forget about that fake, Kaiba," the head Joey fan girl yelled. "Joey-sama wouldn't date that Valentine slut. She can't duel her way out of a paper bag." Serenity felt herself growling at the mass of women in front of her. They talked about her brother and Seto as if they were nothing more than toys for them to play with. Yugi and Ryou felt the air beginning to spark up and Serenity's eyes began to glow a light blue.

"Silence, you fools," she snapped. "You talk of them as if they wear a doll. I did not spend five thousand year in the Shadow Realm with the Black Magicians the listen to a bunch of petty females. Leave my light's brother and my beloved' light alone." Yugi and Ryou rushed over to her and started shooing the fan girls off. "Don't you have someone else to stalk?" Yugi asked. Ryou pushed the last of the girls out and turned to face the now blue haired Serenity.

"Um, are you Kisara?" Yugi asked helping the girl sit down. "Yes, that's my name," she said her voice losing its edge. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just couldn't stand how they were treating my Light and more. She's really a sweet girl, you know. I just regret that my presence was what caused her to lose her eye sight." "It's okay," Yugi told the yami. "It's only natural that you feel a need to protect her. Atemu does it all the time."

"At least not to the extent that Bakura does it," Ryou told them. "We were going to the store and some random guy asked me out and Bakura threatened the disembowel him." Kisara gasped and Yugi shook her head. "Who are you two?' Kisara finally asked. Ryou and Yugi pulled off their wigs and Kisara fell to the floor. "Your Highness, it's a blessing to meet you," she told her. Yugi picked Kisara up and sat her back on the bench. "Kisara, please don't call me that," Yugi told her. "I'm not longer the Queen of Egypt. I've been reincarnated as Atemu's Hikari."

"Kisara nodded her head then looked down to the ground. "I shall try to make contact with Serenity," she told them, "but for now I will stay hidden." Kisara gave control back to Serenity and she fell to the side. Ryou and Yugi moved her over to the bed and changed themselves back into their normal clothes. They walked back into the VIP box and Yugi was pulled into a hug. "Why are you…"Yami trailed off. He squeezed Yugi's chest and her face lit up before throwing him over her shoulder.

"Atemu, you perverted Lolicon of an Ex-Pharaoh!" She yelled crossing her arms over her chest. Ryou slapped her fore head and Bakura started laughing. "Yugi, why do you have boobs?" Yami asked dumbly. Yugi sighed before glaring at Bakura. "Shut up," she hissed. Bakura shut his mouth and the others started in shock. The room was silent until Marik placed his hand on Malik's chest. "Ah, still flat," he sighed. Malik punched him in the face and glared.

----------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Holy shit this was longer than the others. Hey, maybe one day it will be close to 2,000 words

Seto: There as people who write longer than that.

Addie: Well, I've only be writing short stories for the last year and I can't seem to make chapters any longer than 1,500 words.

Seto: Whatever, please review.


	9. Lady of Black Chaos Fin& Edited

Addie: For those who enjoyed the last chapter, I'm back with the Prevy Priest and his pedo of a cousin.

Atem: I'm not!

Addie: Pharaoh the only way for writers to even make you somewhat normal is to make Yugi a hell of a lot older.

Seth: I'm not a pervert.

Addie: Well, you have to be. Otherwise where the hell did Seto get it from?

Seto: ("working") What did you say?

Addie: (Looks at screen) Hey you're not working! You're scanning Goggle for Serenity Pictures!

Seto: LIES!!!! She doesn't own anything!

[_Lunarian_]

Lady of Black Chaos

-------------------------------------------

"Yugi, please forgive me!" Atem whined hanging off Yugi's waist. "Why the hell should I forgive you?" she hissed. "You grabbed my freaking chest! Bakura, stop laughing." Bakura busted out into a fit and Ryou sighed at her yami. "Silence you fool!" Yugi bellowed. Bakura jumped behind Ryou and Seth walked over to Yugi's side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

[_Highness, calm yourself_]

[_I'll calm down when that idiot stops laughing._]

[_Then don't take your anger out on Atemu. You have yet to tell him who you really are, Heba_]

[_Fine I will calm down, but after I've decked Bakura_]

[_Amazons_]

[_Hey, don't blame that! I've got five year of PMS to catch up with, Okay?_]

[_I feel sorry for you._] Usagi said

"What the hell are you people talking in?" Joey asked scratching his head. "Ancient Greek!" Yugi yelled out. "I was learning it for a History project that Usagi and I have to do." Atem looked at them confused. He knew many of the ancient languages quite fluently and the one his cousin and his love was something he'd never heard before. 'It's sound familiar though,' he mused. Usagi squealed at the black haired girl that walked on stage.

"It's Hotaru!" she yelled. "I didn't know she dueled." Seto and the others looked down at the duel for and sure enough Hotaru was walking onto the field. "This should be easy," a boy older than her said. Hotaru flipped open her duel disk and suddenly the lights went out. The audience and the gang looked up the see a single spot light on a girl that looked a lot like the Magician of Black Chaos. She looked down at them and pushed a large object off the rafter and the Black Magician girl appeared into view.

"Mana!" Atem yelled out. Seth stared at his friend and felt bile rise in his throat. Yugi and Ryou snuck out of the room first and Usagi followed a few minutes after them. The pair ran one way while Usagi ran another. Yugi and Ryou reached Serenity to find her awake and the told her what was happening. "You girls ready?" she asked. They nodded their heads and shouted into the air. Lights flashed around them then they headed for the duel platform.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!" Usagi yelled light engulfed her. The dashed out to the arena and found the Shadow Senshi. She looked up at the girl who held another hostage. "Well, what do we have here?" the villain asked. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the Lady of Black Chaos and I'm sure you've noticed my friend the Black Magician Girl." Mana looked up and smiled lightly at her friend and bowed her head to Usagi. "The last time I saw you, Princess, you were barely to Pharaoh's hip," she said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Deep Submerge!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

Lady of BC jumped out of the way and smirked as Mana was cut free of the rope and started to fall. Ryou jumped up and caught her and Yugi pulled out her weapon. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn ran over to their princess and Usagi looked over at Sailor Millennia. She pulled out he own weapon that looked like an ankh that been turned into a staff with a ruby in the center. She walked up to the Duel Monster carefully then glared at her.

"How dare you use a Friend against us," she snapped. "Senshi of Truth and Love, I, Sailor Millennia will protect the past and pave the way to the future! Goddess Judgment!" Serenity slammed the end of her staff into the ground, opening it up to reveal the monster, Ammit. The chimera snapped her crocodilian jaws at the rouge Duel Monster and she jumped as high as she could. Usagi took the cue and pulled out her own weapon.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The wave of glittering light slammed into Lady of Black Chaos and she creamed in pain before teleporting away. Yugi was at Mana's side helping Ryou check the girl over. "Damn Mana, what did she do to you?" she asked. "Mana!" they heard. The Senshi all turned to see Atem running across the field to his fallen friend. "Are you okay? He asked. "It's amazing Pharaoh!" she yelled. "You're sister looks so beautiful! She looks just like you mother!"

"Mana, what are you talking about?" he asked. I don't have a sister or any siblings. The only family I have is Seth." Mana shook her head and looked over at Sailor Moon. Usagi was also confused with what Mana had said. She had talked to her as if she was an old friend. Sailor Neptune and Mercury stood in front of Usagi as Serenity turned to talk to her. "What is your problem?" she asked. "We won't let you near her," Sailor Mercury said glaring.

"Everyone knows Shadow Senshi are evil," Neptune said glaring also. "Eternal Sailor Moon, I think we should return home." "And take a newly awakened dragon from her master?" Serenity snapped. "How stupid are you? She needs to be here!" "So you can corrupt her?" Neptune asked. "Go back to the dark hole you climbed out of!" Serenity was about to attack when a Galvan stopped her. "Sailor Millennia, now is not the time to fight," Sailor Saturn told her. "As one of the Pharaoh's guardians you should be trying to make peace with his sister's."

"I understand, Saturn but Neptune is asking for a beating and I have the advantage," she told her. "Technically we have the advantage," Ami said glaring at her. "It's two to one." Serenity smirked and let lighting crack behind her. "You were saying?" Serenity asked smirking at their shocked faces. "After all electricity is one of my strong points." Yugi moved from Mana and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Millennia, calm yourself," she told her. "The Senshi of Princess Serenity's court don't understand what had happened. The spell that was placed on them has not worn off. They only know half the story." "This is correct, General," Saturn told her. "You have to focus on leading the Senshi. Uranus and Venus cannot do your job for much longer." Serenity sighed then turned to walk away from the others. She couldn't do this and then the others were bound to show themselves

"Why am I the great Leader?" she asked herself. "Because as a Blue-Eyes, your job is to lead the army in the name of the Queen," she heard. Serenity spun around to see a man dressed as her favorite card. "Kaibaman?" she asked. "Close, but no scale," he said. "My name is Dragon Master. My job is to guard and train you and the princess." "I'm guessing you're not Seto Kaiba, right?" she asked. Dragon Master walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I may be, I may not," he told her before disappearing into the shadows. Serenity slide to the floor and detransformed. "Who the hell was that?" she whispered. "Serenity-chan!" she heard looking up she saw Eternal Sailor Moon and cursed. "It's okay," she told her. "I'm sorry for the way my Senshi treated you. You've probably seen things that we've never heard of." "Does being trapped by your crush's step-brother in a virtual world count?" she asked. "But the memories are something else."

"I see Seto standing tall next to Atem and Yugi's sleeping on his lap. Ryou is dancing alongside Bakura. I see a village engulfed in flames and I'm above it watching as a boy flees into the night. Who am I?" Usagi sat down next to her. She patted her shoulder then looked up at the ceiling. "You are both your past self and present self," she told her. "You have everything you need to be a great leader and I believe Yugi and Ryou will help you on the way."

"Amara and Mina will hate giving up there rolls as leaders, but I think it will be good for them." Serenity smiled then stood up and helped her up. "Does Atem know Yugi's a Senshi?" She asked and Usagi shook her head. "If you believe that I'll be a great leader then I'll try to live up to your word." Usagi smiled then turned to summon her friends. "Everyone this is Serenity Wheeler. She's Sailor Millennia."

Ami walked over to her and held out her hand. "I'm Ami," she told her. "I'm sorry for not trusting you before it's just we have to be careful when it comes to people who want to get close to her." Neptune sighed be for holding out her hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just used to doing things on my own with Amara that I've forgotten team work." "It's okay I just need to find a way to take this on," Serenity told them. "I just don't have the backgrounds as you do."

"Don't worry, Serenity," Ami said smiling. "We'll help you."

"Thanks"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Again I'm Sorry that I screwed up September has been a shitty month.

Seto: Please Review and forgive her for being stupid.


	10. Prince of the Moon

Addie: Okay, it's time for the next chapter.

Seto: No long AN?

Addie: Nah, don't feel like I today. I don't own anything.

Prince of the Moon

Atem helped Mana up as her watched Sailor Amazon walk away. "Wait, who are you and did this have to do with that goddess that appeared in the sky?" he asked. Yugi stopped walking and felt her head start to race. He was going to take on the enemy. She couldn't let the happen, not after she had gotten him back. "Pharaoh, leave Eris to the Sailors," she told him. "This is something you'll just have to sit back on.

"I can't!" he yelled. "I won't let those I love be at risk if the Sailor Senshi fail!" "What of Yugi?" she asked. "Does her sorrow not matter if you die again? She needs you to stay alive." _I can't lose you again._ Atem backed down and Mana felt her jaw drop. 'Yugi's Sailor Amazon?' she thought. 'Wait if she's Sailor Amazon, then that means she the Queen!' Yugi looked over at Mana and she knew right then that her queen was back.

"Highness!" Mana yelled. "Don't give up! He'll remember soon! His magic is too strong even for him sometimes!" Yugi smiled at her then walked away disappearing in to the shadows. Ryou put a hand on her shoulder and Bakura gave her a sad look. "Its okay, Yugi," she told her. "Bakura and the other yamis will keep him out of trouble." Yugi nodded her head the turned to see Usagi and Serenity walking up to them.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. Yugi nodded her head then sighed. "What are we going to do about meeting?" she asked. "We could have them at my place. Oh, Yami is there and it's harder to stop the link when he's close." "We can't have them at my place," Serenity said. "Joey and Daddy will be suspicious of us and Joey was involved with a lot of the events that happened here."

"Seto's house is out of the question," Usagi told them. "He knows I'm Sailor Moon. I don't want him finding out more." Ami and Michiru looked at her in shock. "How does he know?" Michiru asked. "He's Seto Kaiba," Serenity told them. "He knows about everything." "Well, since my father's never home and trust Bakura to look after the house along with me we can have the meeting there," Ryou spoke.

"Then it's settled," Ami smiled. "We should go there now and try to figure out how we're going to settle who we can trust and who we can't." The girls nodded their heads then headed for the outside. From the shadows two figures watched, one had a smile on his face while the other hung onto the man's arm. "Dragon Master-sama, do you really thing that you should know who everyone is?" the little girl asked. "Princess Lady Serenity," he spoke. "I would not be far for me to not know who I'm protecting and it would be truly unfair if you just told me their names."

"I just hope that they don't get into trouble," Chibiusa sighed. Dragon Master was something quite different from her dad. Where King Endymion would not go the High Priest would smile and forward. That's something she admired in her Master, he would go forward without a second though and he understood why she wanted to be with Helios. "Little Princess," he said. "It's time we head out. My brother has been missing and I'm beginning to worry."

"Chibiusa watched as he started to walk away. His long chestnut hair swished behind him as he walked. She felt proud to call him master and understood why her mother referred to him that way. She looked over at the scouts before letting the shadows whisked her away. "I'll never be fully free from the darkness will I?" she muttered. "It's as much part of you as your Uncle and Aunt, though this darkness is not truly evil."

Chibiusa spun around and grinned at the girl in front of her. Her long red brown hair floated behind her as the wind blew. Her sharp blue eyes scanned over the area before plopping down on a chair that had appeared. "Well, Princess, can you tell me what's going on and why I sense a troubling shift in the Shadow Realm?" she asked. "Stella, the scouts are on full alert and the Dragon Master has returned to us," Chibiusa told her. "Call my scouts and Helios; I want to know the status in the future."

"Very well, should I notify the Asteroid Senshi and the Priest," Stella told her. "You're taking you role as a warrior princess more seriously." With that Stella disappeared into the darkness and Chibiusa sighed. She never could understand how her future High Priestess could be so at home in this wide expanse of eternal blackness. "I wonder what Usagi and the others are up too?" she asked herself.

--------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Ryou-chan, your house is so cool!" Usagi said as they walked inside. "Make yourselves at home and I'll get some snacks," she told them. Yugi lead them into the living room and Ami looked over to where Ryou and Bakura had gone. "Yugi, is Ryou a foreign exchange student?" she asked. "No, she came to live her with her father after the deaths on her mother and younger sister," she told them. "She's from England."

"Okay, I hope you guys like cake," Ryou said coming back into the room. "Bakura, can you bring in the tea pot? I'll get the hot water after that." Bakura huffed t before walking out of the room. Ryou went to follow him after she placed the cake down, but Bakura had brought both the water heater and Mrs. Bakura's old tea pot. "I've got it," he told her. "Now, let's get this meeting under way. I have no doubt that Luna and Artemis have been telling you everything they can to help you in your battles, but there's something they can even tell you."

"But Luna and Artemis know everything there is to know about the moon," Ami argued. "What could they not know or remember?" "Usagi's father and brother," Bakura said simply. "Ra fell in love with a Greek Goddess know as Selenity. She gave him a daughter who he named Ma'at, the goddess of truth and order. Tell, me Michiru, Ami, do you remember your parents from the pasted?"

"My father was King Neptune," Michiru answered. "That was his planetary and Roman name. I'm talking about his real name." "Athena and Hermes," Ami told him. "But what does this have to do with your story?" Bakura smirked then pushed his bangs up. "Ma'at is the one who first went to the Galaxy Cauldron. She was the one who found the crystals of the Solar Sailor Senshi and the Shadow Sailor Senshi."

"It was her wish that she would leave something to the planet after she was gone. She gave each of your parents a crystal for each daughter to be born to a planet. On earth she knew her Shadow Senshi were waiting and was going give out the crystals when Ra stopped her. He handed her a gold crystal and told her to hide it in a place called Elision. The crystal would go to the prince of the earth."

"Now Ma'at already had a crystal for the princess of Earth but soon realized that she would be giving her father's life to the future king of the moon." Bakura watched as the Sailor Senshi gasp then Michiru glared at him. "The earth and Moon are a unified kingdom," she told him. "So, Chibiusa hasn't told you everything," Bakura sighed. "Well, that makes my job harder. Crystal Tokyo is the Capital of the Moon."

"Why would Chibiusa lie to us about that?" Ami asked. "To protect her family," Yugi told them. "If my family was under attack, I wouldn't trust anybody with me secrets, even my own parents." "So I have an older sister, but what about this brother that Mana said I had." "Atemu was the second child born to them and he became Pharaoh," Bakura continued. "He save the world from me and my possessor and seal us away in the Shadow realm. Just before this all happened Selenity gave birth to The Princess over there."

Usagi sat there taking in all the information that Bakura had given her. The King of Games was her brother in her passed life and that would mean Yugi was her sister in law. But, why didn't she remember any of this? The only reason she could think of is. "My memories of him aren't blocked," she said. "I was too little to remember him properly," she said. "I wonder if he remembers?"

Addie: Okay Know you know the how Atem/ Usagi Brother/ sister thing. I think I was on something when I made Bakura a guardian.

Seto: nah shit.

Addie: First one to review gets to decide if Kaiba live to see next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Kisara and Serenity Finally Meet

Addie: Okay I know it's been forever since I updated this and I hope you guys aren't mad. I'll tell you that I've been on a Transformers kick for a while and well please go check it out.

Starscream: It curious that Kaiba has blue optics but is a "bad guy" and this pharaoh has red optics but is a "good guy".

Addie: Don't put it in terms of Autobot and Decepticon; you'll just get a headache. Atemu reminds me of Optimus though.

Atem: Do I look like a freaking robot?

Optimus: Even by human standards he's small, besides who need to have three colors in their hair.

Op/Atem: Besides everyone knows I'm sexier.

Addie: Starscream can I hide with you? I don't own!

Kisara and Serenity Finally Meet

Serenity sighed when she finally got home. The meeting had taken it toile and her muscles throbbed with every movement. "Ren, you home?" she heard her father call out. "Yeah, Daddy," she yelled back. "I was over at a friend's house. Ryou had made a really big cake and it was so tasty!" she dashed around her dad into her room locking the door behind her. "That was way too close," she sighed then placed her deck on her bedside table. "I can't believe I've made so many friends in the last few days. They don't even like me because I'm Joey's sister!"

She smiled as she sat on her bed then let out a squeal. "Dragon Master was so cute!" she screamed into a pillow. "I can't believe he's real!"

_/Of course he's real. You can't have dragons wandering around without someone to watch them./_

"Who's there?" Serenity asked.

_/Speak to me with your thoughts. Talking out loud will alert your family and I don't want you to be afaird./_

/You don't want to scare me? Just who are you?/

_/I am the other you. The person you were five thousand years ago. Please don't be afraid. My name is Kisara./_

/ "Kisara"? No way, you can't be! Kisara was the girl that Seto's yami was…/

_/In love with? Yes I'm her. Before you go blaming me for your feelings for Seto please listen. I stayed hidden watching over you form my soul room. I didn't let my presence be known because I wanted to see who you fell in love with. During Battle City, I watched Duke and Tristan fight over you and Joey yelling at them. I thought you would fall for them, then you saw Seto. When you opened You're eyes he had been the first person for you to see. I had been watching this from your soul room because it was a calming place for me. The room seemed to heat up and I felt you drawing strength form the boy who looked so much like my beloved. I knew this man was not Seth. There were horrors in his passed that Seth could not imagine. Serenity, the warmth I felt in your soul room was your love for Seto and your love alone./_

/So it's my love? Then how long have you been in my head?/

_/Since you were little. It is my fault that you lose your sight for a while. I'm truly sorry./_

Serenity looked in the mirror to see the white haired woman with her stunning blue eyes casted down. She smiled at her then pulled out her deck. "Hey, yami, why don't you help me think of so strategies for tomorrow's round?" she asked.

* * *

Month passed and soon Christmas was drawing near. Serenity had won the tournament; she had enjoyed taking the cup out of Seto's hands and his confusion when she revealed herself. The look on her brother's face had been one to die for. Duke and Tristan had gone back to arguing over her and she finally snapped. Neither boy had been near her since. Serenity smiled as Usagi dragged her into a nearby store.

"Did Mokuba ever come back?" Serenity asked. Usagi picked up a ball gown then looked over at her. "Yeah, he's come back, but there's something wrong with him," she told her. "Let's not worry about Mokuba. We need you get you a gown for the Kaiba Corp. Christmas Ball. I'm going to turn you into Cinderella!" Serenity giggled then noticed a blue gown not too far from where they were looking. She walked over to it and a sales rep came over to her.

"Can I help you, miss?" she asked. "Um, yes, could I try on that dress?" Serenity asked. "The Millennium Gown?" the Rep asked. "Miss wouldn't you like something a little cheaper? It's a beautiful dress, but it was made by the woman who designs all of Seto Kaiba's outfits. The price is so steep and many of the girls who ask for it are just trying to get to Mister Kaiba." Serenity looked over at her then sighed. "You're right," she said. "I love Seto to bits but I couldn't buy this dress."

"Child, if you want the dress then put it on," a voice called out. The three women turned around to see grand looking lady who was walking to the side staircase. "I made that dress for one girl and one girl only," she said. "It's one of a kind and I made it after Battle City when I caught a glimpse of you on that blimp. I saw a radiant young woman ready to take on the world. I told Seto that you were the one. Now pull that dress of the hanger and we'll get that thing fitted."

"Wait you're Sakura Kido!" Usagi yelled. "I have one of your dresses for my wedding day!" Sakura smiled then walked over to Serenity. "Do you, now?" she said. "I'm glad to see it's in the hands of a wonderful woman. Now, Miss, let's see if you really do give life. I've seen it on so many young women your size and each time it looks ghastly." Serenity let the designer lead her into a back changing room. She slipped on the dress and felt the world stop. This was her dress, there was no doubt. It was hers.

The dress hugged her upper body then at her hips the fabric flared out. Sakura smiled then slipped gloves on her arms and tied a matching ribbon on her neck. "The white blue material was very picky about who it wanted as an owner. The dress does look good on you," she said. "Like a princess of a planet. Here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to charge this to Kaiba's account and then I'm going to help you find shoes. I'd hate to see you go bare foot."

Usagi smiled as Serenity walked out in the dress. 'She looks like one of my girls,' she thought. 'what am I thinking she is one of my girls.' Serenity stood in front of the store front mirror and the Sales Reps were clapping for her. "Serenity, you look beautiful," Usagi said. "Seto won't know what hit him."

Addie: Sorry again and please review!

Starscream: why don't we go fly why the "leaders" sort this out. Come on, Kaiba.

Seto: What ever.

Atem/ Op: (arguing)


	12. His Fangirls Gave to Me

Addie: Okay, Time for the next chapter!

Seto: Oh dear god, please tell me she's not going to…

Addie: I present to you the chapter version of my short: The Twelve Days of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto: You're paying for my medical bills.

Addie: I don't own.

His Fangirls Gave to Me

Serenity smiled as she danced around with her dress waiting for the Christmas Eve ball at Kaiba Corp. It was December twelfth and she heard some rustling for the tree outside her window. "Hello?" she called out. Seconds later Seto came over to her side of the tree. "Good morning, Serenity," he said. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." She raised an eyebrow and leaned on her window ceil. "I would like to know why you're in this tree," she said.

"Where did Kaiba-sama go?"

"I just saw him."

"He wouldn't leave his true love out here in the cold."

Serenity snorted then made a snowball. Seto watched as she threw it down hitting the blonde in the front of the herd. "Hey, Blondie, Got find somewhere else to look before I call the cops." The blonde looked up at her and glared. "My name's Victoria," she said. "I was named after an English queen. So, how dare you talk to me like that!" Serenity let out a dainty laugh and gave a dragon like grin. "I was named after the Princess of the moon," she told her. "She was destined to rule a whole planet."

Victoria huffed then left with her group of lackeys. "Thanks I owe you," he said smiling at her. "Any time Seto," she told him. "What are best friends for?" He smiled again the made his way down the tree. Serenity watched as he left then started laughing. Jacob and Joey came into her room to see her on the ground holding her sides. She finally started to calm down and she looked up at them. "On the First day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Seto Kaiba up a tree," she sang.

* * *

The next day Serenity was walking to school when she saw two tuffs of tri-colored hair. "Hey, what are you idiot fangirls doing?" she yelled. "Stay out of this, Wheeler," Victoria snapped. "These Midgets need to learn who's better than them. "Excuse me, Miss Brat, but I don't think you have the right to tell Yugi and Atem, what to do," she snapped back. "Leave them alone or I'll have you arrested!"

Victoria flipped her hair and Serenity let out an inhuman growl. "Serenity, don't let yourself and Kisara get worked up by these fools," Atem told her. "They just don't know when their beat." Serenity smiled then looked over at Yugi. "You oaky?" she asked. Yugi held onto Atem's arm shaking like a leaf. "I'll be fine," she told her. "Just need to lay down for a bit." Serenity turned to glare where Victoria had vanished and growled again.

"I've had my name on his butt for five thousand years," she growled. "The hell I'm going to give him up." "Have fun with that Kris and Ren," Yugi said dragging Atem away. "O the second day of Christmas, his fan girls gave to me two Yugis," she sang quietly.

* * *

"I wonder what his stupid fangirls will do today?" she muttered.

_/Ren, what is this song you have been singing over the last few days? I only heard two lines of it so far./_

/I'm singing the Twelve Days of Christmas, but I've changed up some of the parts./

_/So What part is Seto?/_

/The partridge in a pear tree./

_/The Pharaoh and Heba?/_

/Two turtledoves./

_/Then what comes next?/_

Serenity was about to answer when three blue things landed in her arms. She looked down to see it was Seto's robotic pet Blue-Eyes. "Get us those robots, Wheeler!" she heard. She looked up and glared at Victoria. "Why are you chasing them?" Serenity asked. "I don't think Kaiba would like to know you're chasing his babies around. So go the hell away." Victoria smirked and flipped her hair. "You know what I think, Wheeler," she said. "I think that you're s skinny little nobody that just got lucky enough to know Seto."

"And I think you're a first class bitch of a gold digger," Serenity growled. "If you think I'll let you take what is mine, you better be prepared for a fight." Victoria just laughed then stated to walk away. "I was right," she said. "You're nothing but a mutt trying to be a show dog." Serenity held the dragons close and felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "On the third day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Three Precious Blue-Eyes."

* * *

It was nine days until Christmas and Serenity was busy getting presents for her friends just when she got to her last store she found the bane of her existence walking out. "Well, if it isn't the mutt," Victoria said. Serenity sighed then tried to get around her. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "I surprised you even have money to go shopping. Doesn't you family sleep in one room?"

"Do you really think that low of yourself that you have to talk down to other people and it you must know I'm looking for some jewelry to go with my dress for the Kaiba Ball," Serenity told her. Victoria's face turned red and she grabbed onto her arm. "How did a pathetic commoner like you get invited to that?" she hissed. "Then again what do I care? You'll be in rags anyway."

"Miss, I suggest you let the girl go," a familiar voice sounded in Serenity's ears. "And what will you do if I don't?" Victoria asked turning around. There behind her was four of Atem's most prized magicians. Mahaado smirked at her then pointed his staff between her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll have to place you in a terrible place," he told her. Mana moved over to Serenity's side and pulled her away from the bother blonde.

"This is nothing more that some with a Dual Disk," she said marching off. "On the fourth day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Four Dark Magicians," she sang while laughing. "I'm glad to see a smile on your face," Mahaado said. "I little bunny told me you were quite sad." "Tell her I said thank you and not to steal her brothers cards," she told him.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she watched Mokuba and Chibiusa bounce around the living room. "Why did they both go out Christmas shopping on the same day?" she muttered. "Ren, Ren, play with us!" they yelled dragging her out of the room. Serenity looked out the window just in time to see a flash of gold before she pulled away. "Mokie, Chibi, I need you to make a lot of noise while I caught who's ever outside," she told them.

After handing them both a one pound chocolate bar, she made her way to the front door. "Just wait until Seto-chan see's I can control one of these stupid Items," the girls giggled. 'Well, at least it isn't that damn Victoria,' Serenity thought then noticed the fangirl was different this time. 'Is that my broach?' Serenity jumped out the window and ran over to the girl. "Stop right there!" she yelled.

The girl looked up to see Serenity standing over her, it was then Serenity saw four of the original Items. "Do you know what kind of danger you're in?" she asked. "Those Items are only to be used by their owners! You could cause the end of the world!" the fangirl sneered then threw the Millennium Broach at her head. "Keep the stupid things," the girl yelled. "Probably not even real gold!"

The girl ran off and Serenity sagged against a tree. "I better be on Santa's good list for this year," she sighed. "On the fifth day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Five Millennium Items."

* * *

Usagi and Serenity twitched as they watched a commercial for the fifth time. "Who the hell paid for Tea's stupid friendship speech?" Serenity asked. "I talk about this all the time too, but even I know friendship can't save the world," Usagi sulked. "I wonder how Atem-nii's doing?" Usagi said. "Well, I sense that the TV at Yugi's is gone," Serenity said then just after CSI: Miami cut it started again.

_**"Hello, people of the world I would like to remind you that during this time of the year people should remember the friends that they have. Friendship is the most powerful think in the world!"**_

At that point Usagi and Serenity were both steaming mad. "Send the stupid thing to the Shadow Realm?" Usagi asked. Serenity opened her locket and sent a blast of energy to the tv and watched as it blew up. Seto walked in a moment later to see his very expensive TV turned to a pile of ash. "Do I want to know what happened?" he asked. "On the sixth day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Six Tea's preaching," was all she said.

* * *

"Atem-nii, what are you doing here?" Usagi yelled running over to him. "Why must you call me that?" he asked. "Oh, Serenity I didn't see you there." "You're crazy… never mind," she started. "Have you seen Ishizu up to six times?" "And every time she's yelling at the idiots?" he said. "Yep, and there she goes again." The small group watched as Ishizu kicked a group of girls out of her museum. They watched as she nagged them down the steps and they ran off.

"That was really weird," Serenity said. "Her powers work on more than just the psychos?" Atem asked. "I'm doomed!" Atem-nii should be good than," Usagi said, "Besides, what can you do to invoke her wrath?" Serenity started laughing and Atem pouted at the blonde. "I try to stay on the good side of things and Isis has always been scary." The girls laughed then Serenity turned to smile. "On the Seventh day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Seven Ishizu's nagging," she sang.

* * *

Once again Serenity was braving the crowds to find presents for her friends. Ami had been the easiest for her so far. Next was Michiru, she had bought replacement strings for her violin and a bottle of perfume. Chibiusa and Hotaru had also been easy, Serenity had found plushies of their favorite cards and she stopped for a minute. Her guardian was slinging into and out of stores with shopping bags growling at receipts.

"I'm going to say this is the fourth time I've seen stealing four times like I've seen Marik," she said. Bakura gave her a grateful smile then sighed. "How am I going to hide Ryou's gift?" he said. "I know, you can hide it for me!" Before Serenity could even protest a small velvet box was placed in her hand. She opened it up to see a medium sized diamond with two sapphires on either side. "Damn!" she said then smiled. "On the Eight day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: eight yamis stealing."

* * *

Just a few more days until the ball and Serenity was shaking with anticipation. Jacob Wheeler knock on her door then came into the room. "What has you so giddy?" he asked. She was about to answer when they heard a horrible screeching sound. They ran to the window and Serenity laughed. There in the street were nine of Mai's beloved harpies hissing and clawing at a group of Joey's fangirls. "On the Ninth day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Nine Harpies harping."

* * *

"Okay this has been going on for days, so what surprise is here for me today?" she asked. Ami was running up her when a herd of fangirls ran by followed closely by a herd of Kuriboh. "Whatever I ate last night, I'm never eating again," Ami said. "On the tenth day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Ten Kuriboh chirping," Serenity sang.

* * *

It was a few days before the ball and Serenity was going through the little make-up she had when she heard a somewhat familiar catch phrase. "An, what's up, dragon?" the gray rabbit asked. Serenity blinked and the rabbit was running along with ten other of his friends being chased by Pegasus and Seto. "On the eleventh day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Eleven toons bouncing."

* * *

It was the day before the ball and Serenity was gushing to high heaven with the primary Hikaris. They were seated in the living room drinking hot coco when the doorbell rang. Serenity went to answer the door, but when she opened it all she found was a brown package.

" 'Dear Serenity Wheeler, the saner batch of Kaiba-sama's fangirls have decided that if we can't have him, then we'll make peace with you.'" She read. Yugi, Ryou and Malik watched as she pulled out a framed picture of the gang. "That's really sweet of them," Yugi said. "I didn't think Kaiba had fangirls that were just fans of his dueling skills," Ryou said. Serenity smiled then placed the picture back in the box. "On the twelfth day of Christmas his fangirls gave to me: Twelve Yu-Gi-Oh gang members," she sang.

The small group laughed and went back to their Christmas specials, but up stairs Atem was taking a not so pleasant nap. "Atemu, my son, it's time you remembered me and your sisters," a voice whispered.

Addie: Holy crap that was a long chapter!

Seto: So there were bits of plot in there.

Addie: Yeah it should start picking up soon, but I wanted to space out about Usagi finding she was Atem's little sister and him actually believing it.

Seto: Please review.

Addie: I don't own the Loony Toons!


	13. Prince of the New Moon's Return

Addie: Okay time for the next chapter!

Atemu: Please enjoy

Addie: I don't own!

Prince of the New Moon's Return

Atemu rolled over in his sleep trying to get the voices out of his head. "Mother," he muttered. 'Atemu, where are you my little one,' a voice called. 'Please come to me, your father and I are waiting.' Atemu opened his eyes to find himself inside his soul room once again. "Why am I here?" he said. He looked around when he noticed something floating up to him. It looked like a small fairy-like version of Sailor Amazon.

"Hello, Prince, I'm here to guide you to the door," she told him. Atemu followed the little fairy as she led him deeper and deeper into his mind. They finally stopped in front of a door. He ran his hand over the crescent moon then pulled the door open. Light blinded him for a minute and he slowly opened them. He looked around trying to find where he was when he heard soft chuckling. Spinning around he found a small hologram smiling up at him.

"My dear Atemu, You truly have grown into a wonderful man," she said. Atemu fell to his knees and stared at her before reaching a hand out. "Mother?" he asked. The silver haired woman smiled and nodded. "Yes, Atemu, it's me," she said. "We're on the moon. I need you to listen to me. Your sister's trails to become Queen have only begun. Now, that she's found her general she needs the healer. Your guardians have been waiting for you to return and now, I'll unlock your memories."

Atemu closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself back in his room. He let out a startled gasp and fell off his bed. The Hikaris ran into the room to find Atemu lying on the ground with his feet up in the air. "Yami, are you okay?" Serenity asked. "I think I might have bruised my skull, but I'm okay," he told them. "Yugi, have you seen my little sister?" Yugi put her hand to her mouth then jumped on him. "Atemu, you remember," she yelled. "I had a talk with my mother," he told him. "Heba, have you seen Bunny at all today?"

Yugi smiled then shook her head she hadn't seen her that day, but if anything she was waiting by the phone. "I'll she if I can contact her for you and please be nice to her boyfriend," She told him. "I don't want to have to save him from the Shadow Realm." Atemu grinned then pulled her closer to him in a tight hug. "I've sorry I couldn't remember sooner, my heart," he whispered.

* * *

Over in Tokyo, Haruka jerked the car she was driving before regaining control. She pulled into the pit stop and stopped the car turning it off. "What was that?" he crew chief yelled. 'Prince is that you?' she thought. Haruka pulled herself out of the car and pulled off her helmet. "Sorry, Chief, I've been worrying about my cousin and friends since they went to Domino," she lied. "I haven't been sleeping well."

* * *

Setsuna dropped her pen when she noticed her Garnet Rod glowing brightly. "It hasn't acted like this before," she said. "Could it be our Prince has returned?" the orb on top cased out a beam that showed a picture of a young man. "He has returned to us!"

* * *

Michiru practiced her violin with such easy and Hotaru closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful sound. Seconds later Michiru hit a sour note and the string snapped. "He's come back to us," Hotaru said. "He's come back." Michiru nodded then placed her violin down. "Yes, he has and our dear Pharaoh owes me a new set of strings," she said. "I'm sure he won't mind." Hotaru just smiled and took Michiru's hand. Their prince was back and now they were going to go find him.

* * *

Atemu glared at the nearby wall with such hate, but he was bored out of his mind. "I should be illegal to be this bored,' he thought. It was Kaiba's annual Christmas thing and once again He and Yugi were attending. This time though Yugi had a different look that the usual tuxedo. Atemu chuckled remembering Yugi running around the game shop trying to make herself look perfect. They had ended up calling Mai over to do her make-up.

The same thing happened to Ryou only Serenity had gone over to help. When Bakura and Ryou showed up Atemu had felt his jaw drop. Somehow Bakura had talked Ryou into wearing a deep v, backless, lime green, mermaid style gown. Atemu hadn't seen Yugi since he left early at Mai's evil wishes. Kaiba steered Atemu over to the stair case and turned him to it. Seconds later Usagi came glaiding down the stairs on the arm of a man he'd never before.

'She looks happy,' he thought smiling up at her. Usagi smiled back, waved, then she whispered something into her date's ear. "Atem-nii, I'd like you to met my fiancé, Mamoru Chiba," she told him. Atemu felt himself you into his Pharaoh persona and nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said. He couldn't help but smirk as Mamoru panicked. "If you are to become a great king you most never show your inner fears to the public," he told him.

"Thank you for the advice," Mamoru said. Atemu nodded then turned to look at the top of the stair case again and felt his jaw drop once more. Yugi had to be the most stunning thing he had seen. She glided down the in a purple strapless gown and smiled when she reached him. "How do I look?" she asked. "Amazing," he said holding out his arm. Yugi wrapped her arm around but stayed were she was sanding.

"I want to see Seto's reaction to Serenity," she told him, "Usagi-chan said there are some people here to meet you too." Atemu nodded his head and felt his jaw muscles twitch. Serenity walked down glancing around the room at everyone. Many of them stared in awe and Serenity could see her rival seething. 'Who you calling ugly now?' she thought. Seto stood at the bottom of the staircase with the crook of his arm held out.

"Miss Wheeler, would you honor me with your first dance of the night?' he asked. Serenity nodded her head then let him lead the way. "Shall we join them?" Atemu asked leading Yugi to the floor. Soon after, Bakura and Ryou followed them to the floor and Usagi pulled Mamoru along. The four couples gathered in the middle of the floor and Seto signaled the band. The song started and soon the evening became a blur and Atemu sat down on one of Kaiba's many couches.

"Holy Ra, me feet are killing me," he said. "Excuse me, are you Atemu Yami?" a little girl in a deep purple dress asked. "Yes, I'm him," he said. "Can I help you with something?" the girl's face lit up and she began bouncing. "I found the Prince!" she said. An older girl in a dark blue gown walked over to them and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Are you sure this is him?" she asked. Not long after, two other girls walked over to the sitting Pharaoh and place themselves into curtsies.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the blonde said. "We are the Senshi of the outer ring." Atemu smiled down at them then stood up. "Please rise," he said. "Mother, told me about you and I'm pleased to meet you as well." "I'm Haruka and my companions are: Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru," she told him. "Welcome back, Prince of the New Moon."

Addie: Okay Atemu knows! And this chapter is done!

Optimus: How did I get here?

Atemu: Why are you human.

Screamer: (grabs onto Optimus) Prime, make the femme change us back.

Addie: Okay please review and I'm gunna go find my uncle. (dash)


	14. Thief Prince and Pharaoh Atemu II

Addie: Okay let's see how this chapter goes.

Seto: Going to sleep!

Addie: whatever, I don't own

Theif Prince and Pharaoh Atemu the Second

Atemu watch as Hotaru played a Kaiba Corp game with Yugi. "Tea hasn't called us in a while," Yugi said. "Good reddens then," Atemu said. "Her stalking was starting to annoy me." Hotaru paused the game and Yugi glared at her yami. "You not the one who had to fight with her now are you?" The pharaoh deflated a little and turned to Hotaru. "Are you sure your guardians won't mind you bring here?" he asked. "I'd hate to see you get in trouble."

"No, it's fine," she said. "I chose to stay close to you. Sailor Amazon can't always be there." Yugi looked over at her then looked back at the TV. 'Hotaru's right,' he thought. 'I can't always be there, but can they really protect him from himself?' "Yugi, Serenity's here!" grandpa yelled out. "Thanks!" she yelled back. "So how's my favorite magic sex-change vic? Serenity asked walking into the room. Yugi threw a plushie at her and she ducked. "Still pissed about that?"

"Well, won't you be pissed after being a male all your life only to have one your best friends crazy boyfriends turn you into a chick?" she asked. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. "has anyone noticed how odd Mokuba's acting?" Atemu nodded his head and Yugi frowned. "He's acting like Seto before Atemu Mind-crushed him," She said. "Mind-crush?" Hotaru asked. "What is that?" Atemu stared to panic trying to steer the innocent sailor for the topic of shadow magic.

"It's nothing, firefly," he said. "Now what is this about Mokuba acting strange?" "Well, sometime when I go passed his room I can hear him talking to himself," she said. "Something's been off with him for months." The group nodded their heads and Yugi looked out the window.

"Why hello there little boy," they heard Grandpa. "Can I help you with anything?" "Yeah, I'm looking for a girl with pink hair and crimson eyes and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes," the preteen said. "I have to find them. Their names are Chibiusa and Stella." Solomon nodded his head and smiled. "The Tomb Robber you shrank!" Atemu yelled. Yugi looked at the boy and smiled. "I don't think Bakura has freckles, Atemu," she said.

"Of course he has…" Atemu trailed off getting a good look at him. Dark green eyed glared at him and Yugi smiled. "You look like a rabbit," she said. "I'm not a rabbit! I'm the Prince of Thieves! I'm Riku Bakura royal thief to Princess Atema!" Everyone's jaws dropped and Atemu grabbed onto the boys shoulders. "Okay kid, I know your parents have told you not to lie so why did you dress up as Bakura?" he asked. "Atema, your father's a royal idiot and he smells bad!" Riku called out the door.

"It's not my job to care about how my dad acts and if he doesn't believe you're the Thief's son than Mom married an idiot," a girl at the door said. Atemu's spikes seemed to get spikier and Yugi blinked at the female version of her boyfriend. "You just had to come in here," she said. "My name is Yara Motou," she said. "Atema is my name from five thousand years ago. This is my crazy ass best friend, Riku Bakura." The white haired boy smiled then ran over to his friend.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if I can swipe the Ring," he said. "It might be able to pick up the Blue Taffy Crystal!" With that the boy ran off leaving the girl behind. "Well, that might work she said turning to the group. "I'm sorry about this and I really should erase your minds but I really want to see the look on my cousin, Chibiusa's, face when I tell her she's been hangin' with her aunt and uncle for months." Seconds later a cloud of smoke randomly popped up and the revealed Riku.

"Hey, I got it!" he said. "That was fast," Yara said. "Yep! He was in the shower so it was sitting on the sink and I just snatched it!" Yara smirked at him and Serenity walked over to him and hit him on the head. "You shouldn't steal from people!" she said. Atemu watched the two preteens in morbid interest. It wasn't making sense in his mind. Why was his daughter friends with his arch-enemy's son. "Why are you friends with him?"

"What you two did before we met has nothing to do with us!" they answered together. "The whole fiasco with the Millennium Items and the way we see in it's all Aknadin's fault." "You're not even twins and you did that perfectly," Yugi said. "That's because we've know each other since we were out of the womb," Yara said. "Yeah our birthday is the same," Riku told them. "May eighteenth; same year."

"Cool," Yugi said. "Ryou and I give birth the same day!" The group sighed as Yugi floated out of the room imagining life with her daughter and passed husband. "Princess, why is that golden ring pointing to the east?" Hotaru asked. Riku's face lit –up and he dashed out of the shop. "It appears that Stella isn't too far away," Yara said, "The Millennium Ring can lead you to any of the millennium items, among other things. Let's hope the Mob Princess in the mood to deal with him.

"so how long till Bakura realizes that his ring in gone?" Atemu asked.

**WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RING? I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER TOOK IT!**

"Think the whole city heard that?" Yara said smirking. "Riku's in a heap of trouble," Atemu said.

-------------------------na na na na na na** KAIBAMAN!**------------------------ story breaks will look like this now

"So my dear slave what do you think of Ma'at?" Eris asked circling a young man. "She is a threat the must be eliminated," he said. Eris smiled as he ran her fingers throw his long black hair and gazed into his dazed grey-violet eyes. "That good Mokuba," she praised him. "Now, you know your mission is to find Ma'at and slip this poison into her drink. It will turn her mortal, but be on the lookout for your family, friends and most of all Amun-Ra. He did not Dei when the Silver Millennium fell."

"Now my dear, sweet Mokuba, it's time to rest," she told him. "It's too bad I can't have all of you Kaibas for slaves, you're such pretty men." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. "So Ma'at this little game of cat and mouse will end and your world of order will perish."

Addie: Holy crap it's been a while since Eris has appeared and poor Mokie. I really hate doing this to him but he's such an easy kidnap target!

Seto: What is that crazy bitch doing to my brother and why did you do that why not have Marik working with the crazy goddess!

Addie: If Marik was up to something evil everybody and their grandma would know.  
Oh and here are descriptions of Riku and Yara.

Yara: Short tri colored hair that lays flat can be shaped to match Yami's, Eyes crimson and is a bout 4'9"

Riku: White hair, green eyes height is 4'11" His hair is shaped like Bakura's but only one bunny ear sticking up and has freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Addie: thank you and please review!


	15. RedEyes Black Dragon

Addie: Okay time for the next chap!

Seto: Here we go.

Addie: I don't own.

Red Eyes Black Dragon

Usagi sighed when she walked into the class room sitting down beside her brother. "What's wrong?" he asked. ""Life," she said. "Serenity and Seto had a fight this morning." The whole gang turned to the blonde in disbelief. "What?" Atem said. "They never fight!" Usagi nodded her head and sighed. It really was something that they would never expect from the seemingly happy pair of friends.

"It doesn't make sense," Joey said. "They're so close. Like long lost lover or something. It's not right for them to fight." Usagi looked out the window and glared. "It's the whole Mokuba is missing thing and something else," she told him. Atem looked up at the teacher and sighed. "Today class we're going over one of my favorite stories," Mrs. Text said walking into the room. "This story is the original Romeo and Juliet. Long ago, during the time of the Silver Millennium, there were star-crossed lovers…"

"Megatron and Starscream," Atem snorted. "Yes, Mega… Mr. Mouto, kindly shut the hell up and listen," Mrs. Text said. "Now these lovers were named Serenity and Endymion. It is this legend that Shakespeare gets his play (1). Though the play is all fiction, the legend is true, can anyone tell me why?" Several hands shot up and she pointed at Tristan. "It's believed that the hot superhero, Sailor Moon, is Princess Serenity and that masked guy is Prince Endymion," he said. "and that Tristan is why Miss Wheeler and Mister Kaiba aren't going to invite you to the wedding that Joey has resigned to the fact this is going to happen whether he likes it or not," Mrs. Text said.

"Sailor Moon is the Princess and her elder brother is the Nameless Pharaoh," she told him. "The people of the moon actually can live for millennia and here's the bell. Study up on this tonight!" Yugi sighed and pulled Atem out of class and glared at him. "Can you leave your war with Optimus Prime out of our normal lives?" she asked. (2) "What I thought it was funny!" he snapped. "C'mon Yuge, arguing with him on that matter won't make them stop," Joey told her.

"Right, I just wish he'd realize that Atem won't die if he stepped on him once in a while," Yugi said. Ignoring Atem's indigent yell, she headed off to her next class. "Huh? Kisara, what are you doing here?" she asked. The blue haired girl smiled at him and sighed. "Serenity is still mad at Seto and has taken refuse in her soul room," she said. "I just don't know what to do." "Don't worry, Kris," Yugi said. "I'm sure this will all blow over."

Next thing the heard was a large explosion then students running for their lives. "What happened?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, transform!" Ryou said running up to her. "Kisara you thing you can do it too?" she nodded her head and pulled out her broach.

"Millennium Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Amazon Planet Power Make-up!"

"Thief Planet Power Make-up!"

They jumped out of the window and gasped at what they saw. "Is that a Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" Kisara asked. "Millennia, Thief, Amazon!" Sailor Moon called out. Yugi and Ryou turned to her, but Kisara had her eyes locked on the dragon. "Nefertiti," she hissed. The black dragon turned and transformed into a human like form. "So you're hiding in some human's body?" she said floating.

"I thought you had been banished," Kisara snapped. "I see you've given yourself completely over." "Yes, I am quite the _sin_," she whispered. "Why did you have to go to the human male? We could have been great together." "Judgment of the Goddess," Kisara said sending the other dragon away from her. "You have chosen your path and I have mine. In the Name of the Shadows, Truth, and Love, I, Sailor Millennia, will put an end to your evil."

The group of scouts watched as Kisara gathered energy in the blue jewel of her Ankh and pointed it at Nefertiti. "White Lighting," she said sending the blast at the other dragon. Usagi watched as she vanished and looked at Kisara with wide eyes. "You just… how could… What was that?" she asked. "That, Princess, is the truest form of power that lies in your soul," Kisara said. "Things like Nefertiti don't deserve the compassion that you give them. Free Will and Freedom were her right just like everyone else. She chose to give them up."

"But that doesn't mean you had to kill her!" Usagi yelled. "You really are just like him," Kisara said. "That's my job to make the calls you can't. Princess, you should know by now that war takes away the innocence that we once loved. My job is to make sure you can due yours. That's what makes me, me." Yugi put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and smiled up at her. "We've been dealing with things like this a lot longer than you have," she told her. "Don't blame yourself for things like this."

"I guess she's still angry at Seto for taking Seth away from her and he's made at Seto, too," Ryou told her. "Sis? Are you there?" Atem asked running up. Yugi and Ryou dashed off and Usagi smiled at her brother. "I'm fine, Nii-san," she told him. "I just saw something I didn't want to see. She didn't even give them a chance to repent." "I'm guessing you saw that SIN Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" he said.

"Usagi, that was no longer a dragon we could rely on. That was something twisted and evil that does not deserve your tears." He kissed her forehead and lead her to the limo and let her inside before climbing in. 'I wish we did not have to kill,' she thought. 'I wish there was another way.' Atem looked over at her then looked back out the window. 'I guess he and I are more alike than I thought, but unlike him I won't turn my back on her.'

Usagi sighed before turning to look at her brother. 'He's so strong,' she thought. 'I wish I could be like him.' Standing onto of Kaiba Corp. a lone figure smirked as the limo pulled into the circle. "So the games begin, but can you handle death, Princess?" he smirked. Jumping to the nearest building he flipped him long raven hair over his shoulder and sighed. "I really wish I didn't have to hurt you, Nii-sama, but I have to follow my goddess. So let's see, should I blow you up or should I just run you through?"

"Mokuba, stop this madness," Dragon Master said coming out of the shadows. "Your family and friends are worried about you." Mokuba looked at him then gave the most evil smirk. "But Big Brother, you're right here. Why would I want to return home, if I can kill you here?" Seto dodged the energy attack sent at him and turned back to find Mokuba had gone.

_/Seto, you must listen to me! That goddess will take everything you love away if you don't suck in your pride!/_

/I won't let Serenity get hurt because I'm feeling what you feel for Kisara!/

_/You're not feeling what I feel! The feeling, the love you feel for Serenity is your own! I had resolved to follow you and trust you in whoever you loved! I wasn't even awake until your match with Ishizu! You want her! Even if you can't bring yourself to admit you love her don't just drop her friendship! She's the first person of than Mokuba who've you willingly let yourself go! Don't give that up! You need her!/_

/What if she doesn't love me back?/

_/Then you be her strength when her brother can't. You're her best friend. You see her as her and not Joey's little sister. Are you really willing to give her up?/_

/I should go find her/

_/Yeah, because you have to get shocked by Kisara before she even lets us near her/_

/What?/

Addie: So the School was destroyed and Kisara is not happy with either Seto or Seth.

Seth: Love's painful!

Seto: Please review.

1: Has anyone else noticed that the first season of Sailor Moon is kinda like _Romeo and Juliet_?

2: Please see my other fanfic _Annabelle's List_ to get half the story on this one.

Addie: I have a question for my dear readers. Who's got the sexier voice: Optimus Prime or Yami Yugi?


	16. The Left Handed Duelist

Addie: so time for the next chapter and I'm bringing in some dueling.

Seto: YES!

Addie: not you. I don't own!

The Left Handed Duelist

Atem sighed and he stocked the selves. Serenity and Kaiba still weren't talking, causing strain on Kisara and Seth's relationship. "This is starting to get old," he mumbled. "There has to be a way to end this fight." "Nii-san?" Atem looked over at the blonde girl who walked in and smile. "Hello, I'm looking for Chibiusa," she told him. "She ran off earlier going "she's here, she's here!" and I haven't seen her since."

"Who's here?" He asked. Usagi shrugged and walked over to the counter. "That's what I want to know," she said. The ancient siblings looked up when they heard heard the bell ring and Atem's jaw dropped. Snapping back to reality, he smiled at the girl. "Can I help you, miss?" The girl turned her large cerulean eyes on him and she smirked. "I'm looking for a pink haired girl," she told them. Atem looked confused but Usagi blinked in realization. "You're the girl Chibiusa is looking for," she said.

"I'm Stella," she said. "I'm here on business for Princess Lady Serenity." Atem frowned at the girl and Usagi looked every more lost. "You want to play a game?" she asked. "What kind of game?" Atem asked. Stella smirked and pulled out a duel disk, slipping it onto her right arm. "What other type of game, would I play with you?" Atem and Usagi stared in confusion. It was rare to find a duelist who was left handed and it was even odder that a little girl who looked like Seto Kaiba walked into Grandpa Moto's game shop.

"All right," Atem said slipping on his duel disk. "I accept." Stella smirked and walked out of the shop. Atem followed and Usagi giggled before following Atem. It would be the first time she got to see Atem duel in person and she'd be damned it she missed it.

"Ready to lost, Pharaoh?"

"You're very confident, Stella."

"I just know what I want."

"Let's Duel!"

4000 – 4000

"Ladies first, Pharaoh."

"Fine by me."

"Right, I summon a monster face down and place two cards face downs."

"Al ready on the defensive?"

"I know who you are, I'm not stupid."

"Very well, my move. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast in attack mode. Attack her face down!"

"That was dumb!"

Stella's face down flipped over to reveal Man-Eater Bug sending both monsters to the Graveyard.

4000 – 4000

"That was impressive."

"Haven't seen anything yet! My move! I place one card face down and end my turn."

_What is she planning?_ "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." _This might be a gamble, but I have to try._ "Celtic Gruadian, attack her life points!"

"You activated my trap! Spellbinding Circle!"

"What?"

"Scared yet?"

"Clever of you. I end my turn."

"I activate the magic card: Change of Heart!"

"My monster!"

"Bingo. I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon my Summoned Skull!"

"What just happened?"

"The beginning of me kicking your mummified butt!

"Why you little brat!"

"That's not nice! Summoned Skull Attack!"

"Damn it!"

4000 – 1500

"Now, this is going to get fun."

_I just need to take out her Summoned Skull, but there's also that face down. I have to take out whatever magic or trap she has. I bet it's a trap, and luck seems to be on my side._ "I summon one face down monster and place on card face down."

"Okay, Summoned Skull, attack his face down Monster!"

"I activate Mirror Force!"

"My Summoned Skull! I place one card face own and end my turn!"

"I reveal my monster; Trap Master destroying your trap card."

"Damn it."

"Now, trap master, attack her life points!"

3500 – 1500

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn"_ I still have the lead, but for how long. I know soon he'll start buying time to summon one of his god cards. I need to guard my life points and get rid of Mirror force. Lucky me._ "First I'll play Remove Trap, saying good bye to your Mirror Force, then I'll activate Dark Hole getting rid of your Trap Master. Finally I'll play one card face down."

"You're doing very well for a rookie."

"You have no idea."

"I summon Queen's Knight and play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"I knew it!"

"You figured out my strategy?"

"Yeah, I know Kaiba, Joey, and your strategies inside and out. My hope is to one day figure out how to beat them."

"So you know what's going to happen?"

"You're going to summon King's Knight and use its effect to summon Jack's Knight, after that one of the gods."

"What makes you think I'd summon one of them?"

"Because you know I'm not a rookie and you know who I am."

"We shall see then. I end my turn."

"I play Masaki The Legendary Swordsman in attack mode and end my turn."

"I summon King's Knight and us its effect to summon Jack's Knight. Queen's Knight, attack her Swordsman!"

3100 – 1500

"Next Jack, King attack her Life points!"

"I was wrong. Well, I guess I still have much to learn."

0 – 1500

The Holograms faded and Stella smiled at her opponent. "That was good game," she told them. "So Miss Kaiba, why are you here?" Atemu asked. Stella placed her Duel Disk back in her bag and smiled up at him. "Chibiusa sent me on a mission to gather her companions and her prince. I'm supposed to report to her when I got here, but I can't find her." Not long after Stella stopped talking a pink blur crashed into her.

"Stella, you're here!" Chibiusa yelled hugging the girl. "Now we can look for Aunt Ma'at while the older scouts face Eris!" Atem and Usagi both looked confused at the two girls and they blushed. "Sorry, I just call her Aunt Ma'at. She's the goddess of Truth and Order. Bakura would know how to explain her better." Chibiusa told them. Usagi nodded then sighed. "First we have to get Seto and Serenity talking again" she told them.

"I'll help the younger ones, Bunny," Atemu told her. "That way you, the Outers and the Shadows can concentrate on Eris." Usagi smiled at him then let out the breath she was holding. With her brother watching the younger scouts she felt her worries lessen only to come back full force. They had to get rid of Eris, but first they needed to find the goddess, Ma'at. With a week smile, Usagi turned to her brother. "Thank you."

Addie: ^^ Stella's here and I have a little challenge. Can anyone just who Ma'at's current incarnation is?

Seto:… -sighs-

Addie: Please review, and the person who guesses right gets mentioned in the next chapter. ^^ Hint: she's a minor character that's been mentioned.


	17. Slifer the Sky Dragon

Addie: Next chapter.

Seto: Goodie.

Addie: ^^ I don't own.

Slifer the Sky Dragon

Red eyes glared at the essay in front of her and sighed. "These kids, can't right to save their life," the teacher whined. "Not everyone can be as good as me, my dear," she heard. Turning around Mrs. Text smiled at her husband as he walked forward and kissed her forehead. She whined again before turning to look at the sky. "He's here," she said. Mr. Text looked at the storm clouds rolling and crashing thunder, and lighting flashes. "I had wondered when we would see another god," he said with a smile.

Not too far from the lovers a different goddess frowned. "This isn't a natural storm," she whispered. "What is creating this storm? Black Chaos!" the blues skinned sorceress appeared behind the goddess and bowed deeply. "You called, Mistress?" she asked. "Yes, find the Pharaoh and his companions;" she told her, "I want him dead."

Atem didn't know how he and two young girls were going to find a goddess in the middle of Domino. Chibiusa had confirmed that Ma'at was in the city. Not looking where he was going, Atem crashed into a pretty blonde sending them both to the ground. "Oof, I'm sorry I wasn't…." but he was cut off. "Watch were the hell you're going!" the blonde snapped. "It's bad enough I lost my boyfriend now I'm being run over by some idiot, who….who…. PRINCESS LADY SERENITY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Chibiusa hid behind Stella and Atem looked at the young man incomplete horror. How did he know who Chibiusa really was? "Hey there, Lee-chan, how are you?" she asked. "How am I? How am I? You're lunatic mother just threw me and he nephew through a time portal and before that she handed me a bag with book on babies and a book about taking care of dragons!" he snapped. "She freaking insane!"

Chibiusa blinked then sighed. Looks like her mother was finally putting her plan into motion; starting with her cousin and Lee. "Lee, just calm down," she told him. "I don't know what she was thinking but you said Osiris was with you? That would explain why a thunderstorm is rolling in." Lee stopped ranting and looked over at the pinks haired girl. His eyes filled with tears before he broke into sobs. "I want my Osiris!"

Chibiusa smiled and patted the older boy's back. Atem looked at all of this in confusion before he pulled them all to the ground as a massive energy blast sailed over their heads. "You dodged my attack?" the Duel Youma hissed. "Prepare to die, Pharaoh!" Atem pushed the three younger ones away and kept dodging Lady of black Chaos' attacks. "Uncle Atem!" Chibiusa yelled trying to get to him. Lee held her back as Lady Chaos attacked Atem again and again. "It's too dangerous," he told her. Chibiusa struggled against her holder and Stella glared trying to figure out how to help. Suddenly lighting crashed between the fighting pair and Chibiusa used the time to pull Atem to the three of them.

"Not a fair fight, Girly," A voice from above said. The group and Lady Chaos looked up to see a man with red wings hovering above them. "Hello, Lady Chaos," he said. Lee gasped and Chibiusa smiled up at him. Atem started at the new comer and Stella smirked. Lady Chaos growled then went after the man. He dodged as floated around as Lady Chaos kept attacking. Soon, the man smiled then gathered a ball of energy in his hands before blasting away Lady Chaos. She screamed in pain before her body burst into shards leaving them to stare up in confusion.

Atem put himself in front of the group of younger teens as the mysterious man landed in front of them. Lee dodged around the pharaoh and ran to the man; throwing his arms around his neck. "Lee, we weren't separated that long," He told the blonde. Lee smiled back at him before smacking him over the head. "Where the hell were you?" he said looking about to cry. "And you're all dirty, and this is your best suit too." The man laughed before looking over at the group smiling.

"Sorry how rude of me," he said. "I'm Osiris Motou, pleased to meet you." Atem stared and stared before the world went black. He woke up several hours later looking up at to the blonde and tri haired man arguing lightly before Chibiusa snorted. "What?" Lee asked. "That suit can be saved," she told him. "But it's dirty and there are loose threads," Lee whined. Osiris rolled his eyes as Chibiusa and Lee started fighting again.

"Atem, you okay?" Yugi asked. Atem looked at his love and smiled then looked at the people around him. "Sorry about the scare," Osiris said. "Yara called me here because she's having trouble finding the goddess Ma'at." Yugi nodded her head and Osiris frowned. "I understand why my sister has called my here. I'm a bit of an expert on finding immortals in the modern world."

Atem looked at him in confusion. "Finding immortals?" He asked. "Gods and goddess," Osiris told him. "What mortals called us," Atem and the others nodded their heads and Osiris sighed. "This won't be easy, but it can be simple," he said. Usagi stared in confusion for minute before asking. "How can it be simple?"

"Tell Ra his grandchildren are here," he said. "Ma'at and Thoth will follow.)

-line is line-

Joey stared up at the large mansion, before gathering his nerve and walking through the gate. Seto had been missing school for the last week and Joey had taken it on himself to give the rich teen his makeup work. A maid lead Joey up to Seto's room and he opened the door to find total darkness with Seto curled up in the middle of his bed. The first thing Joey did notice about the young billionaire is that his normal cold blue eyes were red and puff. "Kaiba, what happened to ya?"

Addie: It' done! Thank god. T.T This one took too long to come together in my head to being written.

Seto:…-.- Please review. I don't cry.

Addie:…You cried during Grave of the Fireflies.

Seto: -blush-


	18. Feathers are a Girl's Best Friend

Addie: So I forgot something last chap.

Lee: You Idiot!

Addie: Oh. The creation of Lee belongs to me friend Tora. ^^

Feathers are a Girl's Best Friend

Joey rushed over to the bed over to the bed. He had never seen Kaiba the weak and vulnerable before. Just as Joey was about to wake him he was thrown across the room and held to the wall. "What that heck?" he yelled out. Seconds later a man with long white hair appeared through the floor and glared at him. Joey stared at him a as three more men appeared in the doorway. "Who are you?" the silver haired man asked. Joey glared at them while they looked at him suspiciously.

"My name I Joey Wheeler," he told them. "I'm a friend of Kaiba's." The silver haired man put Joey down and he glared at all of them. "Who the heck are you?" the four men looked at each other for a minute before lowering him to the floor. "I'm Kunzite, Leader of the Shitennou, and King of the South," Kunzite told him. Next a man with long blonde curly hair walked up and smiled. "I'm Zoisite, King of the North," he said. A man with wavy brown hair walked up next and held out his hand. "I'm Nephrite, King of the West," he said. Lastly a short haired blonde man walked up with a goofy grin and gave him a mock bow. "I'm Jedite, King of the East," he said.

Joey stared at them for a long time before he began to panic. "Kaiba raised the Dark Kingdom form the dead?" He screamed. The four kings looked at each over then dragged the screaming blonde downstairs until they reached the living room. "Shut up!" Jedite snapped. "Kaiba's sick as a dog and needs his rest!" Joey glared at them and pulled out of Kunzite's grip. "What did you do to him?" he snapped. The four men looked at each other again before turning back to him.

"We have done nothing," Kunzite said. "We woke up with him passed out on the floor. We've been taking care of him." Joey fixed his clothes before sighing. "So the reason, Kaiba hasn't been at school is because he's been sick?" he asked. The four men nodded and Joey face palmed. "Can't we go one year without the universe adding more chaos to our lives?" Joey turned on his heel and started to walk out the house. Just make sure Kaiba and Usagi are safe. The Pharaoh's really protective of his family."

-blah-

Atem was confused as Osiris looked over a pile of books and jotting stuff down here and there. "She works at the school," he said standing up. "Not surprising that she would hide in plain sight." Atem raised an eyebrow and Yugi looked confused. "Let's go get Ma'at," Chibiusa said to Stella who nodded. Light flashed through the room and the two girls stood in their sailor outfits. Osiris looked at them boredly and handed Chibiusa a paper. "This is where she is right now," he told her. "Be careful." The girls nodded their heads and ran out the door.

Chibiusa and Stella rounded the corners and came to a dead stop. "Hello, girls," a woman with midnight black hair said. "So glad you could lead me here, but now you have to die." Stella pushed Chibiusa to the ground as black lighting struck her causing her to cry out. "Chibi Millennia!" Chibiusa called out. She grabbed a hold of her friend and ran into the school. Eris growled and followed them. They kept running until they reached a classroom. Ducking in, Chibiusa looked over her friend. "This wasn't good." She whispered. "There has to be something I can do."

_My dear niece, it's time you stand on your own._ Chibiusa blinked at the voice then stared, as a feather floated down into her line of vision. It transformed into a scepter and Chibiusa gasped in awe. _This is Sol's Love. It was a scepter forged from the love of your grandparents and has been waiting for you._ The Scepter was beautiful to her. It had a crescent moon around the symbol of the sun with a tiny tiara, a downward crescent encrusted with blue pearls. Most the pearls that lined crescent were blue, but what shocked Chibiusa the most was the bottom part of the scepter was made of a gem.

Chibiusa grabbed hold of it and turned back to the matter at hand. Suddenly the monster rounded the corner and she held her place. "Hey ugly!" she called out. "You can mimic anything you want, but in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" she yelled. "Lunar Justice, Revival!" Light shot out the top of the scepter and went straight through the monster. The clone glared as was about to attack her when thousands of gold feathers attacked her, turning her to dust. "And stay down," a woman with long blonde hair said.

Stella looked up at her and Chibiusa smiled. "Aunt Ma'at!"

Addie: Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it please review. ^^


End file.
